My Prince Charming
by ylc
Summary: Remus Lupin never imagined being in love was so difficult. Of course, someone might said he should have guessed it when he fell in love with Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well... This will be my first attempt of Harry Potter fic and it'll be a Snupin because I have just been reading FAR too much this couple... My intention is a one-shot but we'll see (readers should know that the author is completely incapable of writing one - shots...) (I have a natural tendency to want to develop characters too much) Should also probably warn you this is a traslation from my fic by the same title but in spanish. I will be updating them both at the same time, so just you know...

Okay, let's start then.

Harry Potter and his characters are J.K. Rowling property.

* * *

Searching for 'Prince charming'

Strong, Intelligent, courageous and handsome. There are the main features that any 'Prince charming' who respects himself must have. For any 'normal person', a man who meets these features would be 'the one'. Because, honestly, what else could you ask for?

Of course, Remus did not consider himself a 'normal' person. And that was beyond the fact that Remus fancied males and not females as the majority of his classmates. Frankly, that would not have caused great scandal (or at least that was what he liked to think) actually; his biggest difference with the rest of Hogwarts' students laid in his... Umm... nature.

You see, Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Which wasn't that bad; his best friends didn't seem to care about it. Peter, James and Sirius seemed to accept it and for the first time in his life, the boy felt... Welcome. And also, for the first time in his life, the brunette felt secure and not-so-worried his lycanthropy.

Although right now what concerned him was his friends' reaction if confessed them of his huge crush in... Oh, wait a second; we'll get to that later on.

As I said; strong, intelligent, courageous and handsome were the characteristics you want to find in your dreamy Prince. If he had to be very honest with himself, Remus was willing to accept Sirius possessed each and every single one of them. He was strong and muscular; smart although a trouble-maker; brave despite the fact that from time to time he didn't behave as he should and... Well, wasn't he handsome?! Who would dare to deny that? Half school longed for him...!

But, pretty please, don't think for a second that Remus had fallen 'victim' of the irresistible charms of Sirius Black. And that was exactly (from his point of view) the problem. Had been in hopelessly in love with one of his best friends, the others would have understand it. Most likely, Sirius wouldn't have minded and would (probably) apologize for not being able to return Remus affections.

Nobody would have been surprised if Remus had felt attracted by the other Gryffindor. As I said (numerous times) Sirius was the personification of the 'Prince Charming' ideal. The problem was that (as I'd also said) Remus didn't consider himself a regular person. And therefore, his 'Prince charming' could not be the typical one.

So, the 'love of his life' was rather the archetype of the villain in the fairy tale. Not particularly attractive, ambitious, cunning and, occasionally, frankly evil and impolite. And he belonged to Slytherin. Oh, and he hated Remus and his friends with passion. But well, nobody is perfect, right?

In case you haven't guessed, our beloved werewolf had fallen in love with no other than Severus Snape.

Which was ridiculous, stupid, impossible and extremely dangerous. Oh, if Sirius was to find out…! Remus was sure that James would frown and protest a little; then he would offer himself to play matchmaker and find another love interest for his beloved Moony. Peter would surely follow James in his search to find a 'crush-replacement'. But Sirius he would probably kill poor Severus, convinced he had bewitched Remus into fancying him.

And of course, there was also the possibility that Severus himself found out. Which would be infinitely more dangerous; surely the Slytherin would get into even more fights with the Marauders. And that wouldn't end nicely…

Or if he truly wanted to be pessimistic, there was the chance that other Slytherins where the ones who learned of his 'little secret'. If Sirius knew, rumor would reach his little brother Regulus (how? REMUS wasn't quite sure but anything that Sirius knew, Regulus did too) and once he knew it, it would be a matter of time before Narcissa heard it and if she was to find out, Bellatrix and Lucius would too and then... oh God, possibilities were infinite (and infinitely dangerous)!

The young boy sighed. No one had told him that love could be so incredibly difficult. Or if someone had, he hadn't paid attention. And with all this problems, he couldn't help to wonder if it was worth it…

"Now Remus, if you could, just for a second, stop gazing adoringly at Severus, you could understand why your spell isn't working"

"What? Uh?"

Lily rolled her eyes. The other Marauders were blind; it was plain obvious that Remus liked Severus! Seriously, you would need to be completely blind (or to be a complete fool) not to notice!

"Remus, concentrate. Do you want to pass the test or not?"

"Of course!" he protested, blushing a bit, without fully realizing what had his redhead friend had implied "sorry Lily; I'm just a little distracted lately..."

She sighed and nodded her head, empathetically. In all truthiness, she understood (and pitied) her friend. She supposed that it should be anything but easy to be fond of your best mates' sworn enemy and at the same time, be sure that it his affection would not be returned even if he was to do something about it. Wait a second...

"You won't accomplish anything this way, you know?" she said, with a sweet smile "if you want Severus to notice you, you can't stay here, gazing at him and daydreaming"

"W- what?" Finally, the brunette realized what the girl was saying "What are you suggesting, Lily? I would never…"

"Remus, you are like an open book. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on inside that pretty head of yours" her smile went wider and she leaned closer to him "I could help you, if your want me to..."

"I... eh... umm... it isn't..."

"You don't want to tell the boys, do you?"

He sighed and shook his head sadly "No, I'm not looking forward it. I'm afraid of what could happen..."

"If they are truly your friends, they'll accept that..."

"It not that Lils"- he whispered, with a tired smile "I'm not worried of telling them that I am gay; in fact, I am sure that suspect it. What really troubles me is... well... we are speaking of Snape. You know... _Snivellus"_

Once more, the redhead rolled her eyes "I've always said that this rivalry among you is ridiculous. And now I'm against it even more; since it's interfering with your happiness, Rem..."

"Oh, come on Lily! Don't say that! It's not like Snape was the love of my life...!"

"And how do you know that? Remus, if you don't give it a shot, you could be losing your chance to find your soul mate!"

"But..."

"No buts!" she snapped, standing up and pulling him by the wrist - Let's go! We'll do something about it, right now!

"W -what? Lils! Lily, wait!"

But the young female wasn't listening anymore and was dragging him down the road. It was a particularly cold winter afternoon and the majority of students were in the castle, so, to the lycanthrope's relief, no one say the shameful exhibition. No one, except of course…

"Severus! So good to see you!"

Said boy raised his eyebrows and looked up from his book. He had been sitting several meters away from the redhead and the brunette, without even noticing their presence. Severus really enjoyed his moments alone and he often concentrate a lot when he was reading…

"Lily" he greeted with the briefest movement of his head. He eyed Remus from the corner of his eye and said boy flushed slightly. However, he hoped that the pink tone of his cheeks would be attributed to the cold and not to the embarrassment "Lupin"

He had greeted him! Without any sarcastic remark! That was as much of a response as you could expect from Severus, but Remus was certainly not complaining!

Lily sat down next to him and instructed the brunette to take a seat in front of Severus. The boy did was said only to avoid the wrath of the female. She smiled and then returned her attention to the other young male- You see Severus, we have a problem. And we would like your assistance with it"

An elegantly arched brow let Remus know that the other suspected of their intentions. Even so, his tone was friendly when he replied "Really? And why would you need my assistance, Lily? Especially Lupin, who has this WONDERFUL friends of his. Most certainly they could..."

"But Sev! Potter and Black would be absolutely useless for this particular task. You're a million times better than them in potions..."

Remus couldn't decipher his friend's game, but he didn't say anything. Eventually he would know what was she planning. Also, he had to admit that her way of approaching Severus was particularly smart; nothing as effective as flatter him slightly to achieve... well, whatever Lily was trying to achieve.

"Agreed; I'll accept that I am much better than them" Remus noticed he hadn't clarified 'in potions' but decided not to argue "so what?"

"Well, you see, Remus is having a few problems with this class…"

"Why should I help him?" he re-focused his attention towards his reading, ending the conversation. Lily groaned and then appeared to think about something for a couple of seconds while that Remus stood up, assuming that there wasn't anymore they could do or say on the matter ('Fortunately' for him)

"You called me Mudblood" Lily eventually exclaimed, determined to get Severus 'help' "and you said you would do 'whatever it takes to earn my forgiveness'"

The dark-haired boy looked up and chewed his lip nervously. Oh, of course, that incident... Remus had almost forgotten. Umm... perhaps that would work. Now the interesting thing was, was that good or bad for him?

"I... eh... you said… that was last year!" exclaimed a somewhat worried Severus "and I thought that you had already forgiven me!"

She shook her head with obstinacy and folded her arms "Help Remus. That's all I'm asking for"

"But Lily! He is one of _them_!-the other boy's tone had became pleading but it was clear as water that the girl was not going to 'buy it' "You can't ask me that!"

"Please" she whispered, taking one of the boy's hands between her "do it for me" she batted her eyelashes adorably, in the sort of way that she knew made boy's knees go weak. Severus sighed and looked away, while his pale cheeks gained a bit of color.

"I will… If you promise you won't be angry at me anymore" he looked full of hope and an unusual smile crossed his lips, making Remus' heart skip a beat "will we be friends again?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head "We have never stopped to be, Sev. But this would be a favor that I would appreciate a lot..."

The conspiring wink she gave Remus let him know that he had just signed his death's warrant.

* * *

"Well, I think that went pretty good, huh?"

Normally, Lily's enthusiasm was contagious. But this time... "Honestly Lily, I think you had just signed me in a lot of trouble…"

"Nonsense!" She laughed at the same time she said the password to get into the common room "only do exactly as I tell you and you'll be... fine" she frowned and Remus didn't have to look up to know what the person standing in front of them was James Potter.

"Lily my love! Where you have been? I've been looking for you around the whole school..."

"Get lost, Potter" she ex claimed, ignoring the young boy's flirting attempts "Later, Remy. Take care!" once again she winked and he rolled his eyes. James sent him a murderous gaze and gazed adoringly at the redhead, who was running towards her friends who where sitting by the fire. Remus wondered if he gave Severus the same look James was giving Lily. If that was the case, he was pathetic…

"Remus..." the Seeker's tone was threatening and the lycanthrope couldn't stop himself from smiling somewhat sarcastically.

"It isn't my fault that she prefers quieter and more bookish guys- he shrugged, as if it wasn't such a big deal "we make a beautiful couple, don't we?"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! How dare you…?!"

"What? What did Moony do this time, Prongs?"

Sirius had just walked into the common room, followed by Peter. The firs smiled mischievously, probably suspecting which the 'problem' was. The second smiled innocently, without really knowing what was going on, but feeling some curiosity.

"Padfoot! Moony has stolen my girl!" exclaimed James, in the most melodramatic way possible; making sure everyone in the common room was listening to them and turned around to see what was going on.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Sirius, in the same dramatic tone "Remus, how could you?! I thought you loved me!"

And there it was the typical drama alluding to his sexuality. Yes, Remus Lupin was very sure of his friends knowing... and he was also petty sure that Sirius had noticed the long glances he had been giving him during their fourth year in Hogwarts...

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Lily is the real owner of my heart" if they insisted on this small farce, who was he to stop them? "she's also much smarter and more attractive than you…"

Oh, and Remus could think of someone else who, in his eyes, was much more worthy of his love than Sirius Black...

Sirius pretended to receive a deathly injure and collapsed on the carpet with his hands over his heart as if he was having a heart attack. He closed his eyes and pretended to be dead by a few seconds, while House colleagues started laughing loudly before they applauded the 'wonderful' presentation.

Making a leap, Sirius stood up and placed his arms around his friends' and practically forced them to make a bow along with him for their 'marvelous public'. Peter, who had not participated, applauded along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

From the corner of his eye, Remus caught Lily's eye and saw her shaking her head with a soft smile. He couldn't help to smile.

* * *

A little too soon the next day arrived and before he knew it, it was dinner's time. However, Remus didn't even dare to take a small bite because it was almost time for his 'extra lesson' with Severus and he was nervous as hell. Despite the fact that Lily would accompany him (at least during the first sessions) he didn't think he could take it anymore…

Finally, dinner concluded and most students headed back to their common rooms to enjoy an evening beside the fire. His friends were talking enthusiastically among them about some new 'prank' but Remus paid them no mind. The time had come. Oh God, was so anxious! His hands were sweating and his knees seemed weak and unable to hold his weight...

"Ready?" Lily seemed to have come out of nowhere and now was beside him, talking against his ear "what are you going to tell them…?"

"Moony! Aren't you coming?" the boys appeared to have noticed his absence and now were walking towards him in order to drag him after them.

"I am sorry guys" he whispered, with a shy smile "I'm going with Lily to the library. Lots of work…

And without daring to say another word, fearful letting slip his real objective, the brunette took the girl's wrist and (almost) ran out of the hall. The others watched him leave; James with some envy, Peter with curiosity and Sirius with frank suspicion.

"You know, Prongs? I believe Moony is trying to hide something from us..."

* * *

Okay, I failed. I can not write one-shots. But I like how this is heading. Probably, it'll last between 7 and 10 chapters. No more, because honestly, I shouldn't be getting distracted. And of course, that's only if you would like me to! So, let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! A million thanks to those who read this and to 'Very Small Prophet' for the review and to everyone who added this to their story alert/favorite story list.

Harry Potter and his characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Bottled love.

The corridor which led to the potions' classroom was engulfed in a spectral and heavy silence. The sound of their steps was amplified by the high walls and everything produced the most eerie effect. Lily, however, didn't seem affected by the scary environment and continued chatting animatedly.

Of course, Remus didn't have a clue of what his friend was saying. He appreciated Lily a lot but sometimes she was too... umm... communicative? Unlike his other friends who just did much scandal and talked nonsense, Lily expected long and deep conversations, letting everyone know what she thought about something.

Apparently, this particular 'conversation' theme was James Potter. Among the few words the brunette had caught were (certainly): 'hateful', 'upsetting' and 'impossible'. He also seemed to have heard 'sexy' and 'slightly attracted' but most likely, he was just hearing things. There was no way that Lily Evans had decided confess her feelings regarding a certain dark-haired Gryffindor Seeker when they were on their way to meet Remus' crush.

And speaking of Severus...

The door of the potions classroom was open. The soft aroma of a potion could be smelled, although Remus was not quite sure which. All he knew was that it had a curious chocolate and cinnamon smell... umm... it probably wasn't a potion then...

"Hello Severus!" greeted Lily and approached the table where the boy stood "is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you're thinking, Lily"

"Amortentia?" she asked, smiling teasingly "Oh, Severus Snape, you are such a tease!"

He blushed slightly and soon Remus understood what the smell was. Amortentia, the most powerful love potion worldwide, was supposed to have a different aroma depending on what attracted more the one who drink it. But why was Severus preparing a cauldron full it?

"It isn't for me" claimed the other guy, crossing his arms "Bella virtually threatened me..."

"Bellatrix Black?" asked Lily, perceiving a good story. Typically, the redhead didn't like to gossip around with her friends, but sometimes... honestly, who doesn't like a good rumor? "who is she gonna give it?"

"I don't ask that sort of questions, Evans. If someone pays me for a potion, I don't make any inquiries" his tone was severe and seeing that he had called her by her last name, the girl deduced that it would be wise not to insist.

"Okay... whatever. So, are you ready for our extra lessons?" asked Lily, with a lovable smile.

"Don't make me laugh, Lily. You don't need extra lessons"

What the hell…? Could he be suggesting (not very subtly) that she should leave them alone? Oh, that was potentially a good thing! But of course, the somewhat crazy smile the redhead was showing only made the poor werewolf more concerned…

"Of course not; I only thought that this might be somewhat uncomfortable for you... but if my presence is not required..." she smiled to Remus once more, winked at him and headed towards the door "I'll see you later, guys!"

It isn't necessary to say that a thick silence fell over the room.

* * *

The truth was that Remus wasn't that bad in potions. In fact, he was a pretty decent student. However, by Severus' side he felt clumsy and useless. The other boy worked quickly and efficiently, making everything look incredibly simple. In addition, Remus kept making small mistakes, like a freshman, and quite frankly, the smell of the Amortentia wasn't helping his focus...

During the time he was there, he and Severus hardly exchanged a word. A few corrections or suggestions here and there and nothing else. The brunette couldn't help to wonder if Lily would appear sometime to 'rescue him' and at the same time, he was sure the rest of the Marauders will burst into the room any minute now, demanding to know why had he lied to them about his whereabouts. The boy sighed. What could be worse?

Standing there, he couldn't help his thoughts to start wandering and soon he was asking himself when exactly had he first noticed that he liked Severus. What was an even greater mystery was why was he attracted to him. Granted, the Slytherin was surrounded by an air of mystery which was quite intriguing but besides that, it was difficult to know what could someone find attractive about Severus Snape. After all, he was sarcastic, cold and somewhat antisocial. However...

Perhaps his infatuation had begun in third grade when Remus realized for the first time that he wasn't attracted to females. In fact, that discovery was Lily Evans' fault...

On their third year, Mary Macdonald, one of Lily's best friends had had a crush on Remus for little while. One night, when they were at the common room, Lily had persuaded Mary to give Remus a kiss (Christmas had been just around the corner, making the excuse of the mistletoe highly convenient) That night, Sirius, James and Peter hadn't stop pestering him about it and after a long 'explanation' from Padfoot about girls, kissing, and what being kissed felt like, 'Moony' had reached a conclusion:

Mary Macdonald hadn't had any effect on him.

The reason could have been that he really didn't fancy Mary; but a week later, when Sirius had been halfway through one of his melodramatic productions in the common room, he had given Remus a briefest kiss on the cheek. Seconds later, the brunette realized that a 'kiss' from one of his best friends had been a million times more satisfactory than Mary's. Conclusion: Remus Lupin was attracted to other males.

Okay, so that was how he had discovered his sexuality. Now, when had he become interested in Severus? He supposed it had happened during the same school year; the double potions lessons became so short while he watched the other teenager: the way his hair covered his face while he was working, the delicate and long fingers skillfully cutting ingredients, the slight satisfied smirk when the potion came out as expected, the cheeks slightly redden when Lily praised him...

Oh, sorry about that. Forget it. Remus was firmly determined into not seeing those small gestures that the Slytherin had towards the redhead. You would need to be blind to fail to notice (actually, the brunette guessed that that was the main reason for the eternal rivalry between James and Severus) but he liked to mislead himself all the same. It was much easier than facing reality...

Anyway, that had been the same year Snape discovered Remus' true nature. Deep down, the lycanthrope believed that a relationship with Severus could never truly blossom because the boy had seen him in his most shocking and scary form and he was convinced that everything had been a 'prank' carefully planned by the Marauders; a prank that had almost cost him his life. That was the main reason the dark-haired boy 'hated' Remus and his friends and they might never be able to overcome it.

Certainly, Severus had not revealed his horrible secret to the rest of the school and therefore Remus was grateful. Although Dumbledore surely had something to do with it, the boy liked to think that Severus did it for him... He was clearly being delusional but hope is nothing more than that.

The next year, Remus' affections changed owner and focused themselves on Sirius. Of course, from the very beginning he had known that his infatuation had been sentenced to failure and any attempt to establish a relationship would end up ruining their friendship. Remus did what he judged the best and kept silence. The year was spent with no major complications.

And then in their fifth year... the usual 'pranks' on Severus were more persistent and hurtful and that's when Remus realized that his former crush was re-emerging. He wanted to protect Snape... but at the same time he was so scared...

This year didn't seem to be going much better. Throughout the summer he had tried to convince himself that he didn't fancy Severus Snape. Moreover, he wasn't even a little fond of him. And he had achieved it quite successfully or so he thought until they run into each other on the Hogwarts Express.

A sarcastic comment with a similarly sarcastic smile and 'poof!' the werewolf was once again head over heels for him.

He sighed once more. God, was he really so pathetic?

"If you keep on sighing like that Lupin, you will finish the room's oxygen"

He blushed immediately and wondered if Severus knew that he was the reason behind his sighs. Judging by the way he was staring at him (with clear disdain and some contempt) he didn't, most likely (otherwise he would have been looking at him with disgust)

"I am sorry" he replied in a low voice and continued working on his potion. The other looked as he was about to say something when dungeon's door opened and a woman entered.

The newcomer was a very tall and thin female, with long dark hair and eyes of same color. She advanced towards them looking like a queen and snorted after seeing Remus. She addressed Severus with a hiss "I didn't know you liked have company while fulfilling orders, Snape"

The other shrugged and extracted a tiny bottle of his robes. Then he poured some of the potion he was preparing inside "Your order is ready, Bella"

"Will it work?" wondered Bellatrix Black, holding the potion between her beautiful and feminine hands.

"'Course. You should know that I don't make mistakes with this sort of stuff, Black" was the blunt response, in a tone which would have scared most people but that didn't have any effect on her.

A disdainful smile and a vague hand movement joined the following words of the young female "Fine, I'll trust you. All in all, Lucius gave me great references..."

She placed the bottle inside her robes and extracted a small dragon skin's wallet. Slowly, she took 5 golden coins and handed them to her Slytherin colleague. After the transaction was complete, the girl turned half around and walked out, with the same elegant strut.

Remus watched her go and waited a few minutes before talking to his classmate "Do you do this on regular basis?"

"I don't see how my extracurricular activities are any business of yours, Lupin" he drew his wand and prepared to disappear the rest of the potion, but Remus stopped him by holding his wrist "Lupin?" he arched a brow expectantly and the brunette hesitated. Finally, he decided to 'go for the kill'.

"I want a bottle"

"Excuse me?"

"A bottle of Amortentia. How much do you want for it?"

Severus seemed unsure for a fraction of a second but immediately regained his cool. However, doubt was evident in his eyes "What for?"

"I thought that you didn't ask questions"

"Five galleons"

"I can't pay that much"

"Well, have fun preparing it yourself. You don't seem that bad at this" there it was: the condescending grin! Oh God, why did he find it so completely irresistible?

"Three galleons"

"Five is my only offer, Lupin"

"Four"

"What do you want it for?"

"Four and five sickles"

"Lupin..."

"Four and ten sickles!"

"There is no deal" he shrugged and released himself from the other's grip, getting ready once again to disappear the contents of the cauldron "Why do you want it?"

Remus shook his head. He supposed he could ask Sirius to lend him some money. However, with that he would have to explain what he needed the money for. And truth to be told, even he wasn't very sure why he wanted the Amortentia bottle…

Just then, his salvation appeared. Lily came accompanied by Mary; both chatting happily. After seeing them, Mary became quiet and glared at Severus. The boy didn't even notice.

"Hello Remy! We're here for you!" announced the redhead with a huge smile "Mary tells me; your friends have been like crazy searching for you..."

"Yes, umm, sure..." the brunette was reluctant to leave. Ironic, minutes ago he had being praying for Lily to appear and now… "Thank you for everything, Severus"

"Tomorrow, same time" the other male ordered without even looking at him. Remus' heart skip a beat. Did that mean that his presence didn't bother the Slytherin? Weren't those the best news in the world?!

Lily smiled even more, before taking Remus' arm and leaving the room, followed by her friend. The dungeon was left in deep silence only broken by the soft 'glu-glu-glu' sound produced by a bottle being filled with Amortentia.

* * *

Next day they had potions class and Remus felt almost relieved that his friends weren't in that lesson with him. At the indicated time, he and Lily left the common room and headed towards the dungeons. They didn't exchange a single word until they were far away from Gryffindor's Tower.

"Aren't you gonna tell how did yesterday go?"

The brunette shook his head with a mocking smile. "Of course no, Lily. It's private"

She laughed and walked closer to him "Well, considering that he wants to see you today, you should have left him yesterday with a very good impression Rem"

"I don't know, Lils. I would like... that is... I think that...! argh! I have no chance with him!"

"Why not? You two have tons of things in common! Both are timid, reserved, bookish..."

"Haven't you heard 'opposites attract'?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I must agree with Lily, Lupin. The idea of opposites attracting each other is just a cheap excuse exploited to fatigue in corny novels with no real basis"

"It's impolite to eavesdrop other people's conversations Sev" protested the female with a brief smile "but it's nice to see you"

He smiled and it was so sincere smile that Remus could not help to feel envious. Lily had the gift to put the world at her feet with just a smile... Oh, no, wait. Ignore that. Remus refused to even think that Severus felt attracted by Lily...

"Actually, I was hoping to have a word with you, Lupin" the Slytherin interrupted his thoughts and the lycanthrope was sure that a stupid smile had just been drawn across his face after those words "I think you were interested in this" he extracted a tiny bottle from his coat, filled with a substance with a soft pearl-ish glow and offered it to the boy.

"But yesterday you said..."

Severus took a step towards him, so that the distance between them was reduced to the minimum. Then, he leaned closer in order to whisper against his ear so Lily wouldn't hear what was he telling him "I only hope you're not going to give it Potter so he can give it to Lily. If that was the case..."

The tone was threatening enough to discourage him from the idea (even if it had ever crossed his mind) Slowly, Remus nodded his head fighting back a blush "Good. In that case, I shall take my leave. I'll see you at class"

And having said that, the dark haired teenager left with long strides. Lupin had to stop himself from giggling goofily.

"So Remus; any particular reason for Severus handing you a bottle of Amortentia?"

"It is a long story, Lily. A very long one"

* * *

So… how was it? I hope it was okay… Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Thanks to take-the-gambit for reviewing and to everyone who added this to their favorite story/alert list.

HP and all its characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Triangles.

Life was completely unfair. Not that you needed to be a genius to realize it, but Remus considered himself an optimist and that statement had never crossed his mind. Even when he had been bitten by a werewolf, being only a small child. In the view of young Remus John Lupin, everyone gets what he/she deserved.

His six years in Hogwarts had not changed his view; quite the contrary, they had strengthened it. Despite his painful and difficult childhood, Remus had been 'rewarded' with three good friends that he virtually worshiped. In addition, he had been allowed to attend Hogwarts, regardless of his 'condition'! Somehow, when he thought about what had happened to him and what he had now, everything seemed like a fair exchange.

His friends' lives hadn't been perfect either: Sirius' family was as dysfunctional as they get, Peter had lost his father when he had been just a kid. James' life seemed the easiest one, but certainly Lily's constant disdain made it up for everything else. Or maybe not, but...

That day, however, his absolute trust in the 'divine justice' and 'karma' had faded. While he watched Lily, pouting because she had messed up her potion, he became convinced of just how unfair life could truly be.

In spite of the pout, Lily looked absolutely lovely. If anything, the pout made her look even more beautiful. A lock of hair covered half of her face, somehow making her intense green eyes and the soft pinkish skin tone stand out. How was he supposed to compete against that?!

Severus was offering her a sarcastic smile, while he helped her to fix her disaster (actually, he was working while she was sulking) Remus felt his insides stinging with envy. Certainly, life was unfair…

The potion turned the grayish tone it was supposed to have and Lily smiled, pleased. Severus shrugged (as if what he had done was the easiest thing in the world) and returned his attention to his own cauldron.

But first, he placed Lily's rebel red bang behind her ear.

The wood spoon Remus was using broke in two. Ups! It seemed he was losing his temper…

"If you want my opinion" said a rather giggling voice beside him, belonging to his potions' partner, Mary Macdonald "you two would make a wonderful couple" and with that said, she let out a giggle.

"I beg your pardon?" the brunette felt his cheeks burning in shame. Was it that obvious? Lily was very perceptive and that explained how she had noticed, but Mary? Honestly!

"I think it's time for Potter to realize he will never have her" she continued saying "It's clear that it's you the one she wants"

Her? Wait a second... "You think I fancy Lily?"

"Oh, come on Remus! A second ago you looked about to kill Snape for getting too close to her!"

"I... but... James would kill me!" _And I don't fancy Lily!_ He added mentally, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Yes, but Lils doesn't fancy him" protested Mary stubbornly "and you two make a charming couple. Everyone in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are talking about it... Even some Gryffindors..."

"What?!"

"The truth is, I suspected it since third year" the girl cheeks took a dangerous scarlet tone and she avoided eye-contact with him at all costs "That's why I stepped aside. I thought that Lily would have a better chance than I..."

It was Remus' turn to flush. Making his best effort to disguise it, the boy looked around, deciding to let the matter drop. It was then when he noticed a young man who was giving him the same killing glare that he was sure to have been sending Lily minutes earlier. With a slight smile he turned to his companion "Don't look now... but I think that someone is gonna kill me for getting too close to you"

Disobeying, the girl looked around, meeting the gaze of a Hufflepuff boy who was smiling at her sweetly. Once again, the female blushed. "That's Reg. He's been trying to approach me in the library, but I would never…"

"Why not?"

Mary shrugged. Then she outlined an enigmatic smile "Listen to me, Rem. Nothing would make me happier than seeing my best friend with someone that makes her happy. Especially if that someone was you"

Remus smiled at her and looked at Lily. Feeling his gaze, the redhead turned around and smiled sweetly and winked flirtatiously. Mary nudged him playfully, so the brunette winked back.

From the corner of his eye, he caught the murderous glare Severus was giving him.

* * *

The thoughtful side of their friend wasn't liked by the Marauders. From Sirius' point of view, a thoughtful Remus couldn't be a good thing. Something was worrying him. But what? "Remy, are you okay?"

"Uh?"

No, something definitely was off with his friend. "You know, Moony? I'm starting to think you're hiding something from us…"

The brunette shook his head. In fact, he had been thinking about what Mary had told him, in his relationship with Lily and in his meeting with Severus. Somehow, the three themes were related.

"It's nothing, really…"

"You've been awfully quiet lately" said Peter, taking a seat beside them "more than usual, anyway"

They were at the Library, supposedly working in their essays for Transfiguration. James and Sirius were supposed to at Divination but both boys weren't that interested in that class…

"It's nothing. I guess that I'm only somewhat tired... and full moon is approaching…"

The others nodded their heads. James had just arrived and had plopped in the chair next to Sirius doing a lot of noise, but fortunately they weren't scolded for it "Still Rem, if something is bothering you, you know you can count on us..."

"Thanks guys, but really; I'm fine..."

"Remus?"

The four guys stared at the newcomer, although she had only addressed to one of them. Mary smiled at them kindly "I have a message for you" she said, offering him piece of paper. Then with another meaningful smile, she left.

"What on earth...?" asked James.

"I thought that was over her crush on you, Moony" added Sirius, with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, why do you always get all the pretty girls?" protested Peter.

The lycanthrope ignored them and unfolded the not. He immediately recognized the messy but girly calligraphy. Lily.

_Remy!_

_I'll __see in the main entrance of the castle, in five minutes. No time for questions, just come!_

_Kisses, _

_Lily._

The brunette wondered why would Lily want to meet him so hastily. It had to be something important; but what? Well, he would never know if he didn't go, so… "I'll be right back" he informed his friends and ran out of the library.

"What…?"

"Moony is acting very strange" announced Sirius, standing up with determination "we're going to follow him"

"But Padfoot, it might be something private!" claimed Peter feeling startled by the possibility of spying on one of his best friends "if it was something important, Remus would have told us!"

However, his friends ignored him and rushed after the brunette. With a sigh, Wormtail followed them.

Something told him that was a very bad idea.

* * *

"Lily, what's…?"

The redhead didn't lose a second and took him by the wrist, before beginning to drag him after her, towards the forbidden forest. Remus tried to resist, but minutes later resigned himself and let her lead the way.

After several minutes without receiving any explanation, Remus decided to ask again "Lils, where are we…?"

"I just…" the girl started but stopped suddenly "wait, someone's coming"

Indeed, someone was approaching and that someone seemed to be running, not paying to much attention to his/her surrounding since he/she kept on running into the branches of the trees.

"Cissa! Hold on!"

"I don't want to hear another word, Snape!"

"But Cissa...! You don't understand, I...!

The girl is stopped and turned to observe the one following her. Remus and Lily are hid behind a tree, trying to get a good view of the scene developing in front of them.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Severus. I am not interested"

"But Cissa..."

"I'll talk to Lucius. I'm sure we'll make an arrangement, if that's what worries you"

"You know full well that…"

"Seriously Severus, I don't want to know. But I want you to know that I think it's stupid"

The dark haired male sighed, while running a hand through his greasy hair "It is. Forgive me"

She shook her head sadly and then stared at him with some compassion "Okay. I guess I do understand you. Love is a powerful force after all..." the Slytherin's cheeks became slightly flushed and the blonde laughed, before placing a hand on his shoulder "in spite of this, you know that I really like you, Severus. Right? And so does Lucius. He'll be a bit cross for a little while but…"

She smiled and he tried to smile back. In his eyes, a lot of insecurity could be seen, but she smiled some more and put her arm around his shoulders "Now, let's go back to the castle. I'm freezing here!"

And with that, the two figures disappeared between the trees.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Remus, extremely confused.

"I have no idea..." replied Lily; shrugging although she seemed as confused as he- "I saw them leaving the castle together. I found it... rather suspicious"

He groaned "Please tell me that you didn't call for me so we could spy on my love interest"

"But Remus...!"

"Lily, that's ridiculous! Do you realize with whom he was? This is weird, yes, but it isn't something I should get jealous of!"

"That was Narcissa Black, Remus! Half of school's boys have a crush on her!"

"Yeah, but she's also deeply in love with her fiancé!" argued the brunette "and I don't think she's Severus type!"

"But...!"

"Please promise me we won't be doing this again" he whispered "I don't want to act like a stalker…"

"Agreed" she sighed, discouraged "I only thought that you would like to know about your beloved's activities"

"And I appreciated your concern, Lily. I really do"

* * *

"There he is!" exclaimed Sirius chipperly, suddenly stopping, getting his friends to run into him.

"Watch it, Padfoot!" protested James, who had almost lost his balance and was now helping Peter so stand up (he had truly lost his balance and landed flat on his ass)

"Shh!" the other boy hushed them "They're coming!"

They hid behind a bunch of rocks and observed their friend walk by, followed by a reluctant Lily. The girl was frowning but Remus didn't seem concerned.

"Remy..." began the redhead and the young man turned towards her, smiling kindly.

"Don't worry, Lily, it really doesn't matter. But we must now return before my friends start looking for me..."

"Do you think that they suspect something?"

Remus seemed to meditate about it for a couple of seconds before placing his arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her closer to him "Maybe Sirius. James and Peter? Never!"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "I really don't see how you're friends with them, Rem"

He smiled but did not answer and continued walking with the female close to him. The other three Marauders observed them leave in silence.

"What was that?" wondered James, confused.

Sirius shook head sorrowfully "No idea. Let's go back to the castle. I'm freezing here!"

* * *

When Remus walked into the potions classroom, he required all of his self-control to not throw himself at his partner. Severus was in his usual work place with his hair pulled into a low pony tail, so his hair won't block his view. However, without the hair covering his face, brunette could appreciate even better the harsh fractions which he found most intriguing and fascinating. In addition, the slim neck looked so... bitable. And kissable. Or the two things at the same time...

"Lupin" whispered the Slytherin, as some kind of greeting "I was waiting for you. You're late"

"I'm sorry…" whispered the brunette "Lily kept me busy a little longer and I…"

At once he knew that had been the wrong thing to say. The black eyes of the other boy were fixed on him and they seemed able to read the bottom of his very soul. For a second, the lycanthrope feared that Severus could read in his eyes that he and Lily it had been spying on him and then...

"I guess the rumors are true" said the dark haired boy turning his attention back to his cauldron, obviously annoyed but trying to hide it.

"What rumors?" wondered the brunette, approaching the other slowly, fearful of what could happen but he wasn't careful.

"About you and Evans" he had called her by her last name. Damn! That wasn't a good sign...

"Lily and I?" asked the boy and suddenly realized what Severus was talking about. 'Course, how could he have forgotten so soon? "Do you mean the rumor of us being a couple?"

A stiff nod was all the response he received. Unable to restrain himself, Remus let out a laugh, which startled his partner.

"What...?"

"Me and Lily are just friends" he explained. And then, in an outburst of courage, added "Actually, my preferences laid somewhere else…"

A dense silence fell over them and brunette couldn't help to wonder if that not had been a frankly stupid statement. Suddenly, a sarcastic smile found its way on Severus' lips "I knew that was the case... So then, the other rumor would be the right one..."

"What other...?"

"You and Black" replied the Slytherin with another sarcastic smile.

"Which one?" said the boy with a careless laugh. On that year, four Blacks were at Hogwarts: Bellatrix (in seventh year), Narcissa (in fifth), Regulus (in fourth) and Sirius (in sixth)

"Oh, which one do you think?" asked Severus, ironically "Bellatrix would never be interested in a half-blood, Narcissa is way too much in love with Malfoy to even think about someone else, Regulus... well, I'm sure he wouldn't fancy you. So that leaves us with..."

"Sirius is always being chased around by girls! And he's currently dating Mariela Jones..." or at least that was what the Gryffindor thought. Indeed, he hadn't seen his friend with Mariela in a while...

Severus is shrugged "Well, it's really none of my business. Please feel free to date whoever you want and don't tell me about it, Lupin"

Was there some jealousy on his voice or was he imaging it? Perhaps it was only wishful thinking… "What about you, Severus?" asked the boy, feeling unusually brave "Are you currently into someone?"

"I'm not here to discuss my love life with you, werewolf" the dark haired teenager hissed dangerously "Let's now start with the tutoring; we've already waste a lot time"

Remus sighed. He should have known…

* * *

That night, the brunette could not fall asleep. He kept on thinking of what had happened during the day: from his observations on the interaction between Severus and Lily up to his discussion of his love life with said boy. God, being in love sure was complicated...

"Remus" Sirius deep voice besides him made him jump and the other chuckled, before sitting next to him on the bed.

"What's going on, Padfoot?" asked Remus, with some nervousness, sitting up straight.

"I need to ask you something" whispered the other male and got a bit closer, making sure their conversation wouldn't wake up the others "and I need you to be honest with me"

"Okay" agreed Remus, although he was still insecure. Those were dangerous paths...

"You've been acting very strange recently" began Sirius, biting down his bottom lip "you've been very quiet and thoughtful" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated "and you've been spending far much time with Evans" another sigh "I guess that, what I'm trying to say is... if you and Lily... well... you know..."

Remus flushed. He wasn't sure of the reason; after all, this was the third time in that day that he had heard that assumption. However, something in the way Sirius said it...

"You know that I support you, Rem. I've told James from the very beginning that his silly infatuation with Evans wouldn't do him any good... Well, I think that you and she are a cute couple but... well, it would be better if you were honest with him. If he was to learn it from someone else... well, I do not want..."

The Gryffindor shook his head sadly and stood up, heading towards his own bed. Remus watched him leave, unable to call for him and try to explain what was really happening. Because, if he admitted that there was nothing going on between him and Lily, he would be forced to confess that…

Oh God, when had his life became so complicated?

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed a surprised (and somewhat chipper) redhead during breakfast, when her friend moved to murmur something at her ear.

"Don't shout, Lils!" whispered Remus, blushing after noticing half of the Great Hall was staring at them "Please, keep it down!"

"It's unbelievable" the female whispered "Mary had already told me something like this, but I truly... I thought she was kidding. Honestly, who in his right mind…?"

"I am as surprised as you are" he claimed, his voice a barely audible whisper "But the most important thing now it to clear up this misunderstanding and..."

"Waiting a moment, why do you want to clear it up? This could be our chance!" at her friend's confused gaze, she explained "See it this way, Remy. You could get Severus all jealous and made him to something to get your attention and I could get rid of Potter once and for all! It is brilliant!"

"That would never work" he argued "Honestly Lily, I don't know where do you get your crazy ideas, but..."

Remus interrupted himself, after noticing that Severus had just walked in the room, accompanied by Narcissa Black. The brunette felt another jealousy attack (even though he was convinced that nothing was going on between those two he couldn't help to some feel jealousy) Lily smiled at him, emphatically.

Seconds later, the Marauders also walked in and when the noticed Severus' presence, Sirius said something that Remus didn't quite catch but that made the Slytherin turn to face them and draw his wand. A duel was about to get started and something told the lycanthrope that nothing good would come of it…

Just then, something happened that prevented every coherent thought from crossing his mind during the next twenty seconds.

Lily's lips felt soft and delicious against his, despite the fact that he definitely wasn't attracted to her. A voice in the back of his head screamed that it was a bad idea but for some strange reason, he found himself returning the kiss.

Behind his back, he heard several 'aww' and giggles, followed by James cry ('Lily!') and Sirius' ('Remus!'). When they finally broke apart, he found himself face to face with two crossed Marauders and a very confused Peter. He offered them a weak smile.

"I can explain it..."

For his own sake, he'd better.

* * *

Umm... not sure where this is heading. Nop, no clue. Oh, anyway..

Please don't forget to leave your opinion! Don't force me to threaten you! lol. I believe Lily might be a little OOC but I'll find a way to justify it (although we don't really know how was she, do we?)

Well, anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

New chappie! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to: 'Remus+Snape=DangerousBriliance' for his/her wonderful review.

HP and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Mixed feelings.

When Sirius' jaw hit the ground, James and Severus ignored each other and turned their attention to the source of the other boy's surprise. Both felt instantly jealous of Lily and Remus, who looked fairly 'entertained' by each other.

The Marauders rushed towards their friend who didn't let go off 'his girl' until several seconds later. Narcissa virtually had to drag Severus towards the Slytherin table so he didn't stand in the middle of the corridor, staring at the scene.

The dark-haired boy's insides burned with anger. Last year he had resigned himself to 'losing' Lily; the girl just could never be his. That was the reason why, when he heard the rumors of the redhead being with Remus, he didn't mind. Somehow, he felt pleased.

After all, anyone would be better than James Potter.

They seemed happy together. Lily was always smiling and clinging to Lupin's arm as if life itself depended on it. He was a perfect gentleman, helping her with her backpack, saving her a seat in class, generally taking care of her. She liked him; Severus saw it in her eyes. And that was why he had accepted to help Remus to pass potions; because Lily had asked. Although resigned to not being with her, Severus would be her faithful slave until the end of his days.

But then, the previous afternoon, Severus had to confirm the rumors. Although Remus seemed to care for and to love Lily, the Slytherin could not help to feel a bit worried by the lycanthrope's true intentions; doubt was driving him crazy and didn't let him study, eat or sleep. So he had asked.

And he had said that there was nothing going on between them. That they were just friends. Ja! Very loving friends, then! Why had he lied to him? Why didn't he just confirm his suspicions? Or would in be perhaps that...

"Relax" whispered Narcissa, her lips close to his ear "we don't want to start a jealousy scene!"

What jealousy? It wasn't jealousy! It was anger! Anger because he felt cheated, betrayed, mislead! Then again, Lupin wasn't trustworthy; how could he have been so stupid to believe him? He was a were-wolf, to cry it out loud! And speaking of that, did Lily know? Did she know which kind of beast her, apparently shy and polite, boyfriend was? Did she?!

"Severus!" hissed Narcissa, holding him by the wrist "Calm down!"

The blond's concern was sincere. Severus wasn't sure why, but Narcissa truly cared for him. So did Lucius, although the reasons each one had were certainly dark and diverse. He smiled (one of those rare and honest smiles, his only way to denote appreciation and/or affection)

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I can't help it"

The girl sighed and nodded her head. "I know. It's always hard to love and not be loved back"

Severus thought that those were sappy comforting words. After all, what did Narcissa Black know about not being loved back?

* * *

The following two weeks were pure torment. There had been a full moon and for the first time since his friends became animagi, he had had to spend the night alone. James refused to talk to him. Sirius, after saying a quick 'I told you so' had also stopped talking to him. Finally, Peter had decided do as the other two and had left Remus alone.

Well, perhaps if he had been alone, it would have been more bearable. But with Lily following him around, begging him to forgive her and swearing that she would never again be so impulsive, Remus was losing his mind. Of course he wasn't angry with the redhead; he was angry with himself for playing along.

And the worst of it was, perhaps, the fact that Severus refused to even acknowledge him. He had tried to catch him while he was leaving the Great Hall, outside his classrooms, or at the library without any success. The brunette was quite sad and yet, somewhat hopeful. Could it be that Lily's plan had not been as disastrous as he thought? Had they managed to get Severus Snape jealous?

The start of the Christmas Break ended his torture. James and Sirius went to the first's place, to spend the holidays. Peter didn't stay at Hogwarts neither and the Lily's parents had forced her to accompany them in a trip to Spain. So, in that cold December morning, Remus Lupin was alone.

He decided to go for a walk, having been bored in the common room and eager to forget about his depressive thoughts. He should have gone home, but the full moon had just passed and he was still very weak. Remus hated to see his parents' concerned faces and if he was to get sick again, it would be easier for him to be deal with in Hogwarts than at home.

He sat down by the lake's shore and the moment he made contact with the snow, in spite of the many layers of clothes, he started shivering. Which was, partially, welcome because the feeling allowed him to concentrate on something which wasn't his friends, Lily or Severus.

And then he noted the presence of said boy a few yards away from him. He had pulled his knees close and his chin was resting over them, while he seemed to contemplate a universe that he alone could see. Remus wondered what would be like to be part of this world that so deeply attracted the attention of the dark-haired teen. He sighed, because he was never to know.

Ah, but he lost nothing by daydreaming, did he?

* * *

The next two weeks would be like hell. Severus hated having to stay in Hogwarts during Christmas, but the idea of going home during the holidays was, quite frankly, terrifying. The last thing he needed was watching and listening to his parents' endless fights. Minutes, hours, days or weeks; when the Snapes were arguing, time didn't seem to exist.

However, perhaps he should have accepted Narcissa's invitation. Certainly, the idea of being the 'third-wheel' wasn't very nice but at least he wouldn't have to withstand the horribly empty Slytherin's common room. Pureblood's children were deeply concerned about appearances and even if they hated to spend time with their families, they went home. Therefore, during half of December, Severus felt like a lost soul, rummaging across the empty rooms. Alone, sad, abandoned.

He sighed. Lily had also gone home, to that hideous sister of hers. He had never liked Petunia and he was convinced that he never would. If there was a bright side of the fact that Lily would never be his, it certainly was that Petunia would never be part of his family-in-law.

Not that he thought that he was to be wed, mind you. What he had felt towards Lily had been a powerful, overwhelming and maybe even a little sick emotion but never, not even in his most delirious moments, had he considered the possibility of marriage. Eleven years at his parents' house had left him the terrible idea that marriage was like signing a contract to an endless life of torture; implacable and even worse than death.

Although... love couldn't be such a bad thing. He had seen his mother do the biggest and craziest sacrifices in the name of love; however, not everything in love could be about sacrifice. If that was so, why would people want to fall in love? After all, there is nothing enjoyable in suffering.

Perhaps... perhaps the outburst of passion and desire and momentary satisfaction made people venture into the dangerous game of romance. Perhaps the briefest moments of happiness and such were worth the aftermath's pain. Or perhaps we all are masochists and enjoy hurting ourselves...

It was then when he notices he was being observed. It was an uncomfortable feeling that prevented him from focusing. His muscles tensed, sensing an imminent attack and he pulled out his wand at once, before slowly turning his head around.

His eyes met Remus' for a few seconds. Ah, wonderful. Just what he needed right then... (Please do notice the sarcasm)

* * *

When their eyes met, a friendly smile crept its way into the brunette's lips. Slowly, he stood up and since Severus wasn't running away, he took it as an invitation and began moving towards him. The Slytherin watched him in perfect silence and only when Remus made himself comfortable next to him, he decided to speak.

"What do you want Lupin?"

The other shrugged "Just say hello, I guess. And say thank you for the extra lessons, never mind how brief they were"

The other boy didn't respond and Remus sighed. "Why are you sighing?"

"I see that you're angry at me. It's about Lily, right?"

Severus seemed give a lot of thought to the question. Finally, he nodded briefly and stiffly. The lycanthrope sighed "You fancy her, don't you?

If looks could kill, Remus would have drop dead on that exact spot. But as they can't, Severus settled for making the other shiver, a little scared "I have no idea where you get such idiotic ideas, Lupin. Anyway…" he changed the subject too quickly to make his words believable but Remus said nothing "Shouldn't you be with your little friends? Or perhaps at home?"

"James and Sirius aren't speaking to me" he explained, melancholic "nor is Peter. And I don't like giving my parents trouble during this time of year..." his voice became a soft murmur "I think it's good for them to sometimes forget that they have a son with a somewhat... 'problematic' condition…"

Severus nodded his head, with unlike-him solemnity. He did understand what the brunette felt, although their situation was different. Suddenly, the Gryffindor seemed too depressed, so the Slytherin forced himself to act… civil "I'm not angry at you because you're dating Lily" he said, not exactly sure why it was important for the other to know "I was bothered because you lied to me"

What on earth...? Where had that came from? It hadn't sounded like him in the slightest! Where were the sarcasm and the disdain? Why did he sound a little... disappointed?

The other boy's brightest smile made his previous concerns disappear. There was something soothing and mesmerizing in that smile; as if one could lose himself in it forever and be part of something much more...

Where the heck had that came from?!

"I told you the truth" he was positively beaming while he talked "What happened the other day at breakfast was Lily's crazy idea to discourage James' advances and to get y…" his cheeks acquired a dangerous tomato-red tone and Severus couldn't help to smirk.

"What was that, Lupin?"

"Nothing" the color on his face hadn't faded and the dark-haired boy thought it was adorable. Wait a second... adorable?! This was Remus John Lupin we're talking about! The thin and rather spineless boy, who was also a werewolf and who had almost killed him on their third year... who in his/her right mind would call him 'adorable'?

"I'm surprised you're still here" whispered Remus, evading the previous question completely "generally you can't stand my presence beyond what it's strictly necessary"

"Don't I? Didn't I stand you during the extra lessons?"

"Oh... well, that was technically because Lily asked you to..."

"Do you honestly think that was my only reason?" The hell…?! Who was that strange person who put such sappy phrases on his lips?

The other was effectively beaming by now and Severus was unable to understand what was happening. Something strange was going on and he had no idea… but perhaps…

Both decided to stay there and spend the rest of the morning in silence.

* * *

Remus didn't know why Severus had decided to restart his extra lessons but he wasn't certainly going to complain. He liked to spend time with him. Even though they were only side by side, working in silence, it was very pleasant. The brief looks, the even shorter 'accidental' touches and the few words seemed like an unusual (but charming) courtship ritual.

Although he doubted Severus thought the same way. And yet as the days progressed, he was more and more convinced that maybe (and just maybe) there was a minimum chance that the dark-haired teen felt the same way...

It was the day before Christmas when Remus decided to put his suspicions to the test. As during the previous nights, the two young males had been engaged in a potion's preparation hardly even talking. However, the atmosphere was tense. It was as if the slightest breath could break the charm and make everything to fall into pieces.

"We'll have to let it rest for a week" informed the Slytherin, his view never leaving the cauldron without "You've made a fairly decent work, Lupin"

Remus didn't reply, he continued observing the potion. Severus stopped his work to get a better look of him, somewhat confused. Slowly, the brunette turned towards him "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I mean, tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if... well... maybe..." he was biting his bottom lip, making it bleed a little. For some unknown reason to him, Severus had to contain a shiver "I thought that since we're both alone, we could do something..."

"There isn't some pretty party at your common room?" asked the other with alleged lack of interest.

"Perhaps" Remus shrugged "but I would prefer to spend the night with you"

The statement could be full implications and Severus mentally kicked himself for the road his thoughts had taken. The brunette couldn't be implying what he was thinking. The mere idea was laughable. But why did he feel so disappointed by it?

"It's no good for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to spend much time together, especially at Christmas. It's supposed to be a time to be with the people you care about, huh?

"I do care for you Sev. I like spending time with you" there! He had called him 'Sev'! Remus stood very still, half-expecting hell to break loose. Yet the other didn't argue.

"You'll get yourself in a lot of trouble, Lupin. And the worst of it all, is that you'll drag me with you. Imagine what your 'little 'friends will say when they discovered that you spend holidays with me and foremost..."

"They don't have to know!" exclaimed the werewolf, taking a step towards him and making Severus want to run away. Even so, the dark haired male remained on his spot "we could go to a place where nobody was to find out…"

A delicious shiver ran across Severus' back and he suddenly felt a tremendous need of graving Remus and lick away the blood that was still dripping from his lips. Once again, he forced himself to stay call "What do you suggest?"

"Hogsmeade" when he noted Severus was about to argue, Remus continued "To the Shrieking Shack"

It was a risky proposal and he knew it. That was the exact place where Severus had discovered his 'condition' and was probably haunted with bad memories. But perhaps, if he was to go with him, voluntarily, Remus could show him a different side of himself that he didn't know...

The lips of the Slytherin turned into a thin line, denoting his hesitation. The brunette waited patiently, knowing that many things were at stake with that apparently simple decision. For some people it would be simply a 'yes' or a 'no' but for him it could be a ray of hope... or a pool of despair.

"Okay" murmured Severus, clearly insecure "after of the feast. All in all, we don't want to raise any suspicions, right?"

* * *

Remus got very little sleep that night and Severus even less. Both were exhausted and yet extremely excited. One because of the thrill, the other because of his nerves. Ultimately, their reasons were similar.

The next day went by quickly and soon both teenagers found themselves outside the castle, wrapped in thick layers to protect them from the cold. With short, but determined steps both walked towards the Whomping Willow. Unknowingly, with that simple act, they sealed their fate.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? whenever I start figuring out the plot, a new idea comes to my mind and destroys all the previous plans! So, I ask for your forgiveness if there's a bit of discontinuity...

Anyway, I really didn't want to get down to this, but you leave me no other option so I'll have to threaten you! People, if you want me to update, I would ask you, pretty please, to review! It really inspires me to continue writing and with reviews I can understand what are you liking and what I should improve.

Well, anyway, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A new chapter! The truth is, I still don't know if this has any consistency. I don't think so, but since this virtually wrote itself… (Actually it occurred to me while studying for a test... and let me tell you that I have no idea of how I dared to make the exam when all I could think about was this chapter… lol)

Oh, chapter's title is in Spanish 'because it comes from a song and it didn't sound very good in English… so, sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you'll like it. A million thanks to: watin77 and StarDuchess for their reviews.

HP and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Una noche de copas, una noche loca.

"My best friend? Umm... I don't know. Frankly, I believe that..."

"Oh, give me a break, Lupin! What about Black?"

"Sirius is..." What was Sirius in his life? A constant and yet adorable nuisance who made the days easier to go through and less tedious? A friend with whom he could have a good time? Maybe... "I believe that we complement each other"

"Meaning?"

The other boy's eyes acquired a strange glint after the question, which Remus could not quite name, but decided to ignore it. The truth was that he wasn't thinking straight anymore "Well, he and James are like the best friends in the world. Yet James is a little... immature. I guess, sometimes Sirius needs someone who would hear his problems and concerns and not someone who would simply help him forget about them…"

Severus nodded solemnly. "However, you wouldn't confide him your own problems, huh?"

The brunette shook his head vigorously "Not really. As I said, we complement each other. I provide him with security and support and he gives me in return... well, I suppose comfort and relaxation"

"So, the person you would completely trust would be..."

"Lily" replied Remus with no hesitation.

"I see" Severus took a sip of his butter beer, his gaze never leaving Remus "Evans has the gift of getting people to trust her"

"She's a good girl" he granted "A wonderful person and a very caring friend"

A nod. "I propose a Toast; for Lily Evans, without whom we wouldn't be here!" the tone was light and was followed by a sort of giggle. Remus decided that he liked this new side of Severus even more. It was great to see him so relaxed and being so open, without his usual mask of sarcasm and disdain.

"For Lily!" repeated Remus, with a huge smile "And for our nascent friendship"

"I wouldn't be so optimistic, Lupin" and there it was again; the Slytherin's 'shell' seemed unbreakable. At times it seemed to be cracking and you would get a chance to see the softer side of its owner, but then it would reappear, stronger than ever.

"I can still dream, can't I?"

"Taking into account all the trouble you went through preparing this place for the night, I would say that you're not only 'dreaming', Lupin. You're hoping this will work"

Although clearly, Severus wasn't sure what 'this' was. A friendship? Nothing more than a game? Or perhaps something a little more...?

"I just wanted you to feel comfortable. Didn't want you to leave after seeing the disaster this place usually is…"

"I didn't expect less" claimed the dark-haired teen "all in all, this is the place where you spend the full moons. To be you honest... I expected everything except a comfortable bed, a comfy sofa and lots of butter beer"

Remus laughed, ignoring his transformations' comment and looked at his surroundings. In all trueness, the Shrieking Shack where they were then had little to do with the Shrieking Shack where he passed the full moon nights. Due his inability to stay still throughout the day, the lycanthrope had entertained himself with the room's cleaning, changing the old sofa's covering (magically, obviously) and had brought a few blankets and duvets to cover the old mattress where he usually lie while waiting for his transformation to begin. Then, once the place was 'presentable' he had gone through one of the other secret tunnels that lead to Hogsmeade and had bought several liters of butter beer. Finally, he had gone to meet Severus.

"Does Lily know…?" the other boy asked, looking serious and concerned.

"What? That I'm a werewolf? Clearly not!"

"So Black, Potter and Pettigrew know, but the person you trust the most don't. Of course; that makes a lot of sense!" the tone was ironic and by the reddish color the other boy's cheeks were acquiring, Remus knew that Severus was 'suffering' for the alcohol's effects. He smiled, ignoring the question. Considering the current state of the Slytherin, he probably wouldn't care too much about what he said… or didn't.

"What about you??" he wondered, reaching out to get himself another beer and taking a sip without hesitation. Next weeks would be difficult to get through since all his money had gone into the drinks, but they definitely were worth each knut.

"Uh?"

"You asked who's my best friend. Who's yours?"

The question hung between them, uncomfortably, and the brunette was almost sure it would be left without response. He thought about apologizing for asking such personal question (never mind it was Severus who had asked first) when the other male spoke.

"Lucius"

It was what he had expected to hear but wasn't what he _wanted_ to hear. Lucius Malfoy was many things, but a good friend wasn't one of them. Or at least, that was what Remus thought.

Sirius had a very poor opinion of his cousin's fiancé (then again, Sirius had a poor opinion of his family and political family in general) and everyone in school say that the blond was two-faced, deceitful and extremely cunning. He had very good connections and was used to get whatever he wanted. His friendship could be quite useful... but was also to be handled carefully. If things went ugly, Malfoy wouldn't hesitate into turning his 'friends' in, in order to save himself.

Furthermore, there were these rumors about his connection to the dark arts and the Death Eaters...

"Oh..."

"I know what you're thinking, Lupin" hissed the Slytherin "but Lucius and Narcissa have been the only ones that have been friendly to me since I arrived to Hogwarts"

"Lily..."

"Lily and I have known each other since we were children" he bit his bottom lip, somewhat nervously "and as you've seen, our friendship have proved not to be as strong as we thought..." Remus felt a bit of guilt after that. After all, the fight between Lily and Severus was (partially) his and his friends' fault "Moreover, looking at your friends, you're no one to judge mine"

He had to admit that had some logic. Still... "My friends are not..."

"That bad? Oh, come on Remus! Don't delude yourself and if you insist on doing it, try not to drag me into your delusions" He had called him by his first name! He had called him Remus! And everything else didn't matter! "you do realize that I've humiliated beyond measure by them and they've almost achieved to get me expelled or killed or…"

"Actually, I think that..."

"That I should get over it? That I've been as bad as them? That I'm the one who insist on keeping this ridiculous and dangerous circus? What's what you think, Lupin?!"

Now he was upset and that wasn't good. He needed to calm him down, or he would lose his opportunity forever "I..."

"You're fooling yourself if you think you're more than a tool to them, Lupin" he had gone back to calling him by his last name! God, he was truly annoyed! "if you think that your friends truly care about you…"

"Enough! I won't tolerate another word against...!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?!"

A long and uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Now both were standing, breathing heavily and angry. Remus took a long and deep breath of air, running his fingers through the short and brunette hair, feeling frustrated. Finally, Severus mustered enough courage to break the silence.

"I must go. This was a very bad idea..."

He took his coat and prepared to leave. The lycanthrope thought about letting him go and staying alone with his thoughts. However, if he let him leave, hope would leave with him… Well, if everything had gone downhill, at least he would make sure to get a good memory out of that night.

Grabbing Severus by the wrist, he pulled him close… and kissed him.

* * *

It was madness. The craziest thing he had ever done. Nothing would ever compare to it. Not only because of the absolute certainty that he was committing a serious mistake but because of the much pleasure he was getting.

It was terribly wrong.

Severus tried to escape his arms, intensifying his desire. Remus managed to push the other over the bed and pinned him against it; he stared at him with a predatory smile while he assaulted the dark haired boy's lips. Gradually, the Slytherin protests subsided and finally, when both were breathless, they remained on their respective position, staring into the other's eyes, trying to read his very soul.

"What do you think you're doing, Lupin?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think that after having an argument with someone, the most appropriate thing to do is to kiss him as if there was no tomorrow?"

The predatory smile returned to the brunette's lips "Only when that someone is you, Sev"

The other shook his head, despondent "We could never be, Rem"

And with that said, taking advantage of Remus' momentary confusion (and his state of absolute bliss) he pushed the Gryffindor off him and left the room. Then, with quick and long strides, Severus walked away from the Shrieking Shack, the secret tunnel, the Whomping Willow... and his destiny.

* * *

He didn't understand why. He should be disgusted and somewhat terrified, not excited and pleased. He should not be smiling as an idiot and the memory of Remus' lips on his should not be so present in his mind.

What the hell was happening to him? Weeks ago he didn't give Lupin a second thought (most of the time he was busy avoiding his friends' spells) and if someone had asked him his opinion of the Gryffindor, he would have said he was negligible, easy to manipulate and with no backbone. He hated him, like he hated the rest of the Marauders and didn't tolerate his mere presence.

What had changed? He placed his hand on his lips, which still felt warm and with a quite pleasant tingling sensation. A soft curse escaped his lips. Why was he so confused?

Everything was Lily's fault, he decided. She was the one who forced him to spend time with the werewolf and now... But of course, the other day when he had met Remus by the lake, he had told him that…

What the heck was happening? Why was his life suddenly upside down and everything that once rang true now seemed questionable? Would it be possible that...?

No! Never that! The single thought was terrifying!

'We could never be, Rem' he had told him. Why? He should have said that even if he had felt attracted towards men he would have never fancied a 'disgusting beast' as him. He should have said that he was more stupid than he had thought if he truly believed that him, Severus Snape, might feel something for someone like him. He should...

So many 'shoulds' but he had not said none. His words had been rather smooth and caring, as if trying to prevent Remus (and himself) from suffering. They had sounded full of sadness and disappointment. And in the back of his head (and his heart), he had wanted the words to be a lie.

Oh dear; everything pointed to just one logical conclusion: he, Severus Snape had a small 'crush' on Remus John Lupin. Brilliant; what more could he ask from life? It was now, officially, a living hell.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I hope you did. I also hope it had some sense… lol

Anyway, let me know your opinion. I shall also tell you that now I have a vague idea where this is heading, so I believe it'll be 15 chapters long… but things might change…

Well, see you later! And pretty please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi dears! New chappie!

Thanks to: liljatarja for the wonderful review. Also, thanks to anyone who added this to their favorite/story alert list.

HP and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

C'est la vie, C'est L'amour.

Three days. Three days had past and yet, the feeling lingered, threatening to drive him insane. How long would the torment last? And what did he do to deserve it? It wasn't fair! Three days ago, his life had been put upside down and no one had asked his opinion about it. True, Severus wasn't a 'fan' of his 'previous' life but now was beginning to think that anything would be preferable to...

Oh-oh. Here he came again. He knew he was looking for him but had no intention of being found. He pressed his back against the wall, fusing with the shadows and holding his breath. The library was as empty as any other vacation day and there was no hope of someone else to distract the werewolf's attention, allowing Severus to escape. His hiding place would have been perfect, if it wasn't for Remus' strong smelling sense which would pick Severus' essence right away.

The brunette stopped at one of the bookshelf and took a book in his hands. He skimmed through it, occasionally stopping to read a paragraph or two. Great; he hadn't been looking for him. Now, all he needed to do was to wait for a little while and when the other left, he could leave the library quietly. He let out a relieved sigh.

"I know you're there, Severus" Remus whispered, his gaze still fixed on the book's page between his hands "sooner or later we'll have to talk and frankly, I would prefer it was sooner"

Cursing under his breath, the black haired teen emerged from the shadows. Remus had to contain a shudder; the other moved with more secrecy than a ghost. Any day, he could appear out of nowhere and kill you from shock. And with that very pale skin and his hair darkening his factions, he truly offered the appearance of a ghoul.

"I, on the other hand, would prefer it to be 'never', Lupin"

Well, he had tried. It seemed however that he would have to give up, at least for the time being "Sorry, but that is unacceptable" Remus turned around to face him, with a friendly smile "But I'll wait. If I've learned something in all these years of dealing with Sirius, is that patience is quite essential"

And with that said he placed the book back on the shelf, turned on his heels and left, leaving a very annoyed Severus behind.

* * *

Two days. Two more days since the 'conversation' in the library and his sanity was officially gone. So, in order to keep what was left of his good sense, Severus found himself sitting in front of his desk, writing a letter.

The letter described his current situation; a quick account of his 'relationship' with Remus, what had happened on Christmas and the questions that tormented him. It concluded asking for advice and wishing the reader a happy New Year.

Now the problem was who would get the letter. It started with 'Dear...' as a greeting and nothing else. Ah, such difficult situation...

A year ago, he would have sent it to Lily, without hesitation. Now, the option was Narcissa, but he found himself unable to ask for the blond's aid. In addition, since she was spending the holidays in Lucius' company…

So, against his better judgment, he sent it to his mother.

There was no doubt he had lost it.

* * *

The letter arrived next day, during breakfast. Eileen Snape stared at it for a while, with noticeable fear. Years had passed since the last time she had received a letter. Her husband would be upset and therefore would yell at her or even hit her, if he was to find out about it. Yet, that could no longer be. Tobias was dead and...

The thought made her smile and she took the envelope with new enthusiasm, forgetting her previous concerns. She almost suffered a heart attack after recognizing the small and meticulous calligraphy of his son. She smiled and practically tore the envelope apart, eager to read the letter's content.

She devoured the note and her smile grew bigger. She was pretty shocked (but glad) that her 'little one' had decided to ask for her advice. Her relationship with Severus wasn't distant, yet she knew that it wasn't as close as other mothers with their children. Also, her darling Severus would have needed much more affection and attention considering how difficult his childhood was…

She took the first pen she could find and after finding a piece of paper, began writing. The letter seemed to be endless; she offered her apologies, her support and unconditional love. It was emotional, sad and full of joy and hope. It probably wasn't exactly what Severus expected... but it was so much more and perhaps, exactly what he needed.

She went into the garden and walked towards the old shed in the backyard. There, was an old owl, which howled when it saw her. Still smiling, she petted the black bird; it was her only contact left with the magical world. After marrying, she had accepted to break her wand, get rid of her broom and break contact with his old school's friends. However, she had kept her owl.

She sent it back to Hogwarts, carrying her letter, her smile never fading. Years had passed since the last time she had smiled so much; Eileen had never been particularly beautiful, but someone told her once that every effort was worth if you could succeed in making her smile.

Wow, such a marvelous sensation. Definitely, she should do this more often.

* * *

Severus received the letter the same day and his eyes were tearing up a bit after reading it. He hadn't cried in YEARS… nowadays nothing could shake him. However, Eileen's letter had been so honest and so wonderfully revealing...

He was sitting by the lake and he released a sigh. The letter had only served to confirm what he already known (or so he thought) but help him to reach a final decision.

Well then, time to face his destiny.

* * *

"Lupin"

One word and he had already disarmed him altogether. Remus thanked all the gods for being sit, otherwise his knees would have been incapable of sustaining his weight and he would have collapsed on the cold floor. Slowly, he put down the book he had been reading and gulped, psychologically preparing himself for the worst.

"Severus"

Silence. Long, deep, unnerving. And yet none of them dared to break it. There was so much to be said, so much to explain, so much left to feel…

"I guess we could give it a shot" whispered the dark haired ten, his voice such a low whisper that Remus almost believed, for a moment, he had imagined it "but no one should know"

"Eh…"

"Well, I suppose that you can tell Evans. And I guess that I'll tell Cissa. But not another word to anyone else, especially your little friends!"

Remus was too excited to reply, so instead of answering, he gave him a brief kiss on the lips, making Severus roll his eyes and he started laughing as crazy.

A beginning as good as any other.

* * *

They spent New Year's Eve on the Shrieking Shack. This time they hardly drank any alcohol and just lied on the bed, holding hands and talking. Remus noticed his boyfriend's (boyfriend! Such a marvelous word! Such a delightful sound!) reluctance to any 'interaction', especially of 'physical' nature. Therefore, he was taking things slowly.

After all, they had a lifetime ahead...

James was deeply concerned by his 'beloved' Lily's 'mental health'. Since they returned from to school, the girl had started laughing at the more unusual times. During the breakfast, in Transfiguration's lessons, during lunch time, in Herbology's lessons, during dinner, and at the library while she did her homework; Lily Evans was unable to stop laughing.

And her strange behavior had something to do with Remus. Whenever the young female looked at the lycanthrope, she started giggling madly, which James found adorable at the beginning but now found them quite irritating. And, what was worse, he didn't know what she found so funny!

James remained reluctant of forgiving Remus for 'stealing' his girl, but after spending the whole vacations discussing the matter with Sirius, he had decided to establish a truce with his friend. Peter, as always, just 'went with the flow'.

And, once they were speaking to each other, perhaps Remus would be able to explain Lily's behavior!

"Remy" Sirius was the 'chosen one' to approach to the brunette, to request the resumption of their friendly relations. The boy gave them a side glance, because his attention was fixed on his redheaded 'girlfriend' who had one of her now traditional maniacal giggle fits.

"Oh, so now they're speaking to me" replied the boy, giving a complicity smile to his 'girl'. Sirius, James and Peter let out a non-committal growl. "So, what's going on?"

"In the name of the rest of the Marauders" announced the other teen, in a solemn tone "I want to offer you, your reinstatement to the group, promising to forgive and forget all previous resentments"

James protested something that no one understood but that made Lily roll her eyes "Well, I guess that it would be nice" said the brunette, with a wide smile "and there's something I would like to tell you"

The redhead's eyes almost pop out of its sockets, obviously surprised by the direction the conversation seemed to be taking "Remus! I thought you said..."

"James, I apologize for kissing Lily. And I want you to know that there's nothing between us"

The girl let out a soft growl and immediately stood up, after noticing James' pleased expression "Don't even think about it, Potter" and with that said, she ran out of the common room, followed by her eternal suitor.

"Well, I am glad that we worked out this misunderstanding" said Sirius, occupying the previous place where Lily had been sitting. With a careless gesture, he placed his arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him close "Yes – It's wonderful to have you back, Moony"

By all response, the brunette smiled.

* * *

Something was off with Narcissa Black and everyone seemed to know it. Recently she seemed to be constantly daydreaming and she let out sheepish sighs, her cheeks acquiring an outrageous reddish tone. Which was her usual behavior whenever Lucius was around was. However, the behavior was quite worrying and disturbing when it presented itself in the vicinity of Severus Snape.

"Women" protested Severus one morning, tired of the blonde's insistent look over him "Hopeless romantics…"

He knew that the reason for Narcissa's sighs was the same reason for Lily's random giggles. Both women knew about his newly started 'relationship' with Remus, and both found it incredibly adorable and they loved to stare at them, waiting for them (without doubt) to start behaving like a pair of love-sick puppies.

Which was quite feasible in Lupin's case, who tried very hard to keep his emotions at bay but they insisted on showing in every smile, in every look, in each word they exchanged in classes and/or in the corridors. Severus, of course, was doing a better job.

His confusion hadn't disappeared, mind you. Half of the time he couldn't name what he had with Remus. The other half of the time, he refused to acknowledge what he felt. He wasn't used to dealing with feelings and relationships and he found the whole experience... strange.

And Narcissa and Lily weren't helping. They kept 'harassing' them with questions. He had thought (hoped) that his blonde friend would feel somewhat disgusted by the news and would try to convince him of finishing his relationship with the werewolf, but he had been quite surprised when she let out a pleased squeal.

Narcissa let out another daydreaming sigh and Severus groaned. In what exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Now that things were 'back to normal ', Remus was finding difficult to sneak away during the evenings and going to the Shrieking Shack. In fact, since the vacations ended, their nightly meetings had been reduced, since it was difficult to invent excuses for spending the night outside. Well, actually, the other Marauders were unaware of the brunette's nightly activities; the three of them were 'heavy sleepers' and didn't use to wake up until the alarm clock rang. However, he ought to be careful.

Severus, on the other had, didn't face too many problems with his roommates, who were used to his hermit-like behavior and didn't ask many questions. Even so, it wouldn't hurt him to be cautious…

Twice a week, as maximum, the young males spent the night at the Shrieking Shack, contenting themselves with lying together in the same bed without even hugging each other (perhaps Severus had let his defenses slightly down, but he would be doomed if he agreed to 'snuggle' with Remus) sometimes they spoke, sometimes they study, sometimes they simply observed each other in silence. Any action, no matter how small, had a huge significance for both.

If they weren't careful, one of these days they would wake up and realize they were deeply, madly and irrevocably in love.

* * *

So, how was it? This chapter was a little longer, but I decided to end it here so… let me know. And, don't make me threaten you! Review, please!

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

New chappie! Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to my darling reviewers: HeartAngel, Kitearakat, mrscakeakajane and yellowflutterfly.

HP and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

A summer to remember

Remus shifted on his seat, uncomfortably. Few situations in life are as awkward, difficult and rather shameful as meeting your in-laws for the first time and of course, this wouldn't be the exception. The lycanthrope continued observing the cup of tea between his hands, half listening to Lily's and Eileen Snape's cheerful chatter.

The plan was to pay a quick visit to his boyfriend, since the summer had become unbearably long. Because, despite the short time that they could actually spend together at Hogwarts, it was a million times better to have him so close and yet so far, that having him no close at all.

But of course, Lily had to have other plans. As promised, the redhead walked him to the old Snape House, which wasn't very big, but rather gloomy. The girl had rung the bell and I keep on chatting, while waiting for someone to open the door.

Creaking, the door had opened, revealing a very tall and skinny woman standing at the door's threshold. Long silky jet black hair fell like a curtain shadowing the face. Peeking through the dark bangs, staring at them curiously, a pair of large dark brown eyes could be seen. Although she looked quite severe, her face suddenly lit with a huge smile, after recognizing the girl standing at the door.

It was quite obvious that Eileen knew Lily and she was quite keen of her, judging by the warm welcome. She let them in, after informing them that Severus had gone out to run some errands, but that he would be back soon. Then, the older woman offered them tea and asked them to wait at the living room.

Which is exactly were we started. Remus shifted on his seat once again, incapable of saying a single coherent word and side-glancing at his mother-in-law. Truth to be told, she and Severus looked a lot alike, which led the brunette into thinking that if his boyfriend was to smile a little bit more, he would come out as charming as Eileen. 'Cause, although he wouldn't dare to call her 'beautiful', she truly seemed funny and quite vivacious.

"So, Remus, by any chance, your mother's name is Lucille?"

The boy nodded his head, unable to produce any sound. The woman smiled you "We were at school together, then. A very pleasant and cheerful girl, wasn't she? A bit like Lily, I would dare to say…"

His friend laughed "That would explain why we got along so quickly" she exclaimed, with a huge smile. Then, she returned her attention to their host "However, you and Mrs. Lupin couldn't have been friends, right?"

"What makes you think so?" wondered Eileen, taking another sip of her tea, smiling slightly.

"Well... umm... you know, the Slytherins and the other houses..."

"Oh, but Lucy was in Slytherin!" exclaimed Eileen cheerfully, smirking a bit at Lily's surprised look. Remus didn't break a sweat; he was quite familiar with that story "Sure, she married a Gryffindor, giving her father a heart-attack, but…"

"Funny, how history tends to repeat itself!" giggled Lily, chipperly. Then, after realizing what she had said, she blushed. Most likely, Severus hadn't told his mother that… -

Eileen seemed grasp the hidden meaning in the young female's words and stared at Remus, who was currently murderously glaring at his friend. Just great; the only thing that would have made the situation more embarrassing was that Eileen found out she was talking to her son-in-law…

"Oh. Wait a second. God, how could I not notice it sooner!" the woman shouted, surprised "You're my little one's boyfriend!"

The teenagers had to prevent themselves from laughing. It sounded so strange that someone called Severus 'my little one'. The dark haired teen would certainly not appreciate it in the slightest... Seconds later, Remus realized what Eileen had just said. But that meant...

"Has Severus told you about me?" he immediately flush, his chest swelling with pride. Severus had told his mother about him! That meant he wasn't embarrassed of their relationship and that it truly meant something important to him! Merlin, weren't those wonderful news?!

Eileen smiled mysteriously and the brunette felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. There was something incredibly intriguing and attractive in that smile "Of course; he didn't mention you were in an actual relationship though. He just told me what happened during Christmas"

Remus blushed some more (as if that was even possible) while Lily had to suppress a giggle. Oh, this was so awkward…

"I... umm... eh..."

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend for my son" announced Mrs. Snape, smiling sweetly "And if I was to be completely honest, I'm glad he has chosen you, Remus. After all, I meet your parents and I have no doubt you were well risen. I firmly believe you'll make my Severus very happy"

"I... ah... I'll try" he shuttered, his embarrassment fading gradually "thank you your trust, Mrs. Snape"

"Oh, I think they'll make each other happy" proclaimed Lily "They are perfect for each other"

Remus couldn't help to agree completely.

* * *

"Lupin?! What are you doing here?!"

Severus had just returned home feeling tired and hungry. He had been running some errands at the city centre all morning and was beyond tired, wishing he could just grab something to it and go to sleep. Which, apparently, was too much to ask.

"Severus, be friendly! Your boyfriend made a long journey to come and visit you, and this is how you thank him?"

"My... bo- what? MOM!"

Eileen laughed and Remus decided that if Severus laugh was half as beautiful as his mother's, he couldn't wait to hear him. That sole evening spent at her mother-in-law's home, had left more than eager to spend the rest of his days with his beloved one...

"No use in denying it, Sev" said Lily, coming out of the kitchen, carrying some dishes "Remy and I have already told her everything that has happened since New Year Eve until today"

"I would appreciate if you stopped messing with my affairs, Evans. Between you, Narcissa and the werewolf I'm gonna lose my mind"

Eileen looked at her son harshly while Remus looked downwards. Sometimes, he couldn't help doubting that Severus cared for him. Sometimes his comments were so hurtful…

"Lily, would you come with me to the supermarket? I'm all out of milk" Eileen asked, glaring severely at her child. The redhead nodded and hurried after the older woman, leaving the couple alone in the house.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?"

"I wanted to see you" confessed the other sincerely, listening to the front door being closed "these last weeks without you have been..."

"Shouldn't you be with your little friends? Certainly, now that all are reunited at Potter's house..."

"How...?"

"You're forgetting Narcissa is also Black. I was told that her darling cousin decided to run away from home and go to live with the Potters"

Silence. Long, dense and uncomfortable. Gods, the Slytherin could get so dense and annoying at times… "I didn't want to be with them, Severus. I wanted to be with you"

"Seriously? Because that's not what it seems to me. I believe you'll choose them any day over me"

"You know I had nothing to do with…!" -

"I'm not interested in your pitiful excuse. I have no idea why you came, I would have thought you would use the summer to end this pathetic farce of a relationship" Severus looked down briefly, sighing "It would have been easier"

"Severus..."

"Honestly Lupin..."

"I love you"

Confession had come out of nowhere. Remus hadn't had any intention to make the visit a declaration of his love; had not planned even to apologize, because he didn't even know the other was angry. Also, he had always thought that when he told Severus he loved him, it would be at night, in some romantic scenario with a huge bouquet of flowers and romantic music in background. Not in the gloomy house and the sound of the wind hitting the windows as the only sound to listen to.

"Lupin..."

"Remus. Please Severus, I implore you. Call me by my first name" he took a step towards him and held his hands "And please forgive me. I promise I won't let my friends do anything to you ever again. I swear I'll tell them about us. I give you my word that

"No. Don't do that" he bit down his lip, nervously. Damn it, why did Remus always put him in difficult moral-conflicts? How was he supposed to deal with that? And even worse, why was he supposed to?!

It was difficult. Impossible, almost. Severus wasn't used to show his emotions but the brunette always brought them afloat. In his mind, flashbacks of their days together at school passed: his birthday, Valentine 's Day, Remus' birthday. The monthversaries. The simple days where they just enjoyed the bliss of being together. So many things, so many memories, so many emotions.

Slowly, he placed his lips over the other's, taking the initiative for the very fist time. In all honesty, he didn't even know what did he want. Sometimes he wished Remus would tell the other Marauders the truth; sometimes he wished that no one (not even Lily and Cissa) would know of their relationship. It was so complicated...

He felt Remus' tongue tracing his lower lop tentatively, undoubtedly wondering if he should press his luck. Severus' lips parted lightly, mostly on their own accord.

After all, emotions are difficult. But the desires of the flesh, are much simpler.

* * *

Eileen cleared her throat, succeeding in breaking apart the young couple kissing over her couch, like there was no tomorrow. Behind her, Lily started laughing like she had lost her mind, quite pleased of how things had worked themselves out. Remus kept telling her that there was no need for him to talk to Severus about what had happened shortly before the vacations (when the Marauders had played a rather nasty prank on the Slytherin) because the dark haired teen hadn't complained to him and all but Lily knew better and had pressed Remus into apologizing, before the relationship went downhill.

"Sorry for interrupting. But some of us can't have someone else's face for supper, so we'll rather have a good stew"

Severus rolled his eyes "Subtle as ever, mother"

The woman winked "Just go to the dinning room, would you?" she started walking towards the kitchen, smiling "By the way, Remus, Lily tells me you're staying at her place…"

"Yes, well, she said..."

"You can stay here, if you want. I believe Severus' bed will be wide enough for the two of you, huh?"

By all response, the boys blushed while Lily roared with laughter.

* * *

"So, I've been forgiven?"

It was nearly midnight and the boys were lying on Severus bed, certainly NOT cuddling and barely moving at all; nonetheless, enjoying the other's company. The moonlight passed through the half closed curtains, lighting the room a bit, giving it a romantic (and yet soap-opera-ish) look.

"I'm not angry with you, Remus" Severus whispered, moving slightly closer to him "I don't like your choice of friends, but I am not angry with you" he sighed "Also, I suppose you don't like my friends either, so I can hardly ask you too…"

Silence. Unsurprisingly, silences are ongoing in their relationship... "Full moon is approaching" pondered Severus aloud "May I ask what are you planning to do?"

"I guess I'll be going home" the brunette murmured back "we have basement, you see, so I…"

"There's still a week left. Are you staying here?"

The other nodded his head "Unless, of course, you want me to leave..."

Severus shook his head. "No. To be you honest, I also missed you"

Remus smiled and kissed the other's cheek "You know; I was thinking that… well, since I've already met your family, I wondered if... umm... you wanted... eh… to meet mine"

"The fact you met my mother is more coincidental than anything" the dark haired boy protested "It wasn't your intention when you came here, was it?"

"Well, no, but…"

"And if I was to meet you parents, it would make our relationship somewhat more… official, right?"

"I guess..."

"So, no, I don't think it's a good idea that I meet your parents" he offered him a quick and rather sarcastic smile "Unless you want to formalize our relationship"

Remus laughed "You know that's exactly what I want, Sev"

The Slytherin hesitated and then gave him a short kiss "Well, if that's the case… I guess I'll go with you"

Smiling, the lycanthrope placed his head over his companion's chest and closed his eyes "Thanks you" he whispered, suppressing a yawn "Sleep well, Sev"

"You too, Remus"

* * *

Severus recognized the aristocratic factions immediately. Pure blood families were very few and since his own mother had mentioned Remus' mom had been in Slytherin, he thought it was safe to assume that Mrs. Lupin's face would be familiar to him. However, he hadn't expected her to be a Malfoy.

Remus and Lucille Lupin looked almost nothing alike at all (except for the lips, Severus later realized) but he could see a lot of alikeness between the female and his friend Lucius. The same long silvery-blond hair hung freely around the admittedly beautiful features and both had the same cold gray eyes. The nose, the lips, the delicate and high cheekbones; everything in Lucille shouted 'Malfoy'. Funny, the boy thought, that neither Lucius nor Remus ever had mentioned that they were related.

However, her character and behavior was nothing like the proud Malfoys Severus had the (dis)pleasure of knowing. Lucille smiled a bit much more than what was healthy and she was incredibly friendly and caring; never acting or saying something that could be taken as elitist or derogatory. As the matter of fact, she treated Severus as if he was a long-time friend.

"You will have to apologize me, dear" Lucille said, while she served him a glass of lemonade "but I wasn't expecting Remus just yet and the house is such a mess…" she laughed and Severus was pleased to hear the sound of her laugher was very similar to Remus'.

"No need to worry, Mrs. Lupin" he said, shrugging "it seems to me that you have a lovely house"

The blonde smiled and tilted her head lightly, thinking of something "Tell me, Severus dear, are you a muggle-born? 'Cozz I don't seem to remember…"

"Mom" Remus protested, wincing. He always hated when his mother's old habits of judging people by their blood-status came out…

"Oh, no, no! I didn't mean that!" the woman argued, smiling gently "I just thought that maybe..."

"My father was a muggle" explained Severus, not really caring "My mother is a pure-blood witch. Eileen Prince was her maiden name.

"Eileen?" repeated the oldest, smiling widely "Of course, Ellie Prince! How could I forget her?! We were such good friends back at Hogwarts… I haven't heard from her in years, though… "

Severus said nothing, but looked down. He refused to talk about his complicated family life; Lily was the only one who knew about it and that had been mostly a coincidence, because she had been unfortunate enough to witness one of his parents 'discussions'

"So, Severus are you staying the rest of the summer with us?"

"Just a couple of days, I think" the boy whispered "I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"Oh, there's no problem!" Lucille exclaimed "It's only a week, after all. Unless of course… well, with the Full moon and all that…"

"Mom!" Remus cried out and the female covered her mouth, startled and embarrassed.

"Oh dear, I thought… oh God… I…"

"Severus knows" the brunette whispered "it's just that…"

The blonde shook her head and stood up "Honestly Remy, I believe that you're being far too dramatic. But oh well..." she began walking towards the kitchen "I'll be preparing dinner; your father must be coming home any minute…" and she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Your mother seems... umm... Nice"

"Surprised, huh? Ja! Finally something surprises Severus Snape..." the lycanthrope said ironically while the other shook his head stubbornly "however, my mother doesn't come from the same line your friend Lucius does. They would be like second cousins, had she not been cut off"

"Really? What happened, cut her off for marrying a muggle?" wondered the Slytherin, arching an eyebrow.

"My father is a muggle-born, Severus" Remus protested, pouting slightly "technically, I'm not a half-blood. Although I guess that in your lot's eyes…"

"Oh, don't you patronize me, werewolf! You know full well that…"

Here came a whole new argument. Better to stop it before it got nasty "Let's not argue, okay?" he suggested and the other nodded, although he didn't seem pleased. Remus placed his hand over Severus' knee and gave it a gentle squeeze "Anyway… I'm glad you came, Sev"

The other boy shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal "Don't make a big deal out of it. It's just like you said; since you had already met my mother, it was only fair I met yours"

The brunette smiled adoringly and kissed him on the lips, tenderly "I love you, did you know it?"

"I believe that you mentioned it at least a dozen times while we were at my house" the dark haired teen said, smirking "you also realize I'm not gonna say it back, right?"

Another kiss and Severus returned it with the same intensity "This is good enough for me" Remus whispered gently, managing to make the other shiver and offer him a brief sincere smile.

Suddenly, the front door sung open and an from it came an enthusiastic male voice "Honey, I'm home!" seconds later, the kitchen's door opened and Lucille Lupin virtually flung herself at her husband's arms, who spun her around and she gave him a short 'welcome home' kiss. Remus blushed and eyed Severus, mentally apologizing for the embarrassing scene.

"Glad you arrived safely, sweetheart" murmured Lucille, kissing her husband again "Supper is almost ready. Oh, and Remus is home and brought a friend with him"

"Good, fine, great" he answered, not really paying any mind to his wife's words, his whole focus apparently on rearranging her blond bangs that he had managed to ruffle "Had I already told you that you look gorgeous with that dress, Lucy?"

"Oh, John, stop it…!"

"I'm being serious! You look positively… delicious!" and with that being said, he kissed her neck, making her giggle quite girlishly "John, behave! We have a guest!" she exclaimed, still laughing, while Remus blushed some more and Severus arched his eyebrows.

"What gu…?"

"Dad!" cried Remus, finally remembering how to speak.

"Oh, Remy! You're back!" the brunette rolled his eyes, while the man chuckled and walked towards him. He ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling "and who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Severus Snape. He's… umm…" the brunette's embarrassment returned and he turned redder than ever before, but Severus decided against saying anything. As the matter of the fact, he had no problem with Remus not telling his parents about their relationship just yet.

"Pleased to me you, Severus" said Mr. Lupin, shaking the younger man hand, a very firm handshake, by the way. The boy nodded his head, also realizing where Remus features, expression and general character had come from.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Lupin" he greeted him, deciding behave politely (after all, both his mother and Lily had threatened him about it)

Remus gulped. There was really no right time to make the 'revelation', so he figured now was as good as later. And his parents were already there, standing in front of them so the best he could do was…

"Well, let's head to the dinning room!" suggested Lucille "Dinner is ready, I would say"

"I… wait a second" the brunette shuttered, his cheeks burning "There i-is so-something I-I need to tell y-you…" –

Severus sighed. In his opinion, Gryffindors didn't appreciate enough the subtle art of hiding some details from time to time. There's no need to be absolutely honest the whole time…

"I… umm… that is, me and Severus… eh… we"

Lucille smiled, resting her head over her husband's shoulder "We know, Remy. Do you honestly thought a mother wouldn't know when her baby-boy wants to introduce her to his boyfriend?" she smiled some more "And we're happy with your choice. Actually, we were starting to fear you would choose your dear friend Black. Not that I dislike him, it's just that he can be so… umm…"

"Obnoxious?" Severus supplied helpfully, offering Remus a smirk while said boy glared daggers at him. –

"Close enough" said Lucille "now that's settled, can we have dinner? I wouldn't want for the food to go cold"

"Or the oven to explode as it did the last time your mother forget to turn off the flame..."

"John!"

"It is the truth, dear" the man stated calmly, leading his wife towards the table "come on, let's give these lovebirds a little privacy…"

Once the adults were gone, they waited in perfect silence for a couple of minutes. Finally, Severus broke the silence "It went better than expected, huh?"

"I-I…"

"Oh enough, Lupin! Stop acting like a child" smiling ironically, the dark haired teenager took his hand and kiss him on the cheek "let's get something to eat. I'm starving"

Remus didn't argue and immediately complied. After all, Severus was right. It had gone so much better than he had hoped...

* * *

That night, the young couple were in Remus' room, resting on the small bed. Severus caressed the other boy's arm tenderly, making him purr softly "A less than appropriate sound for a wolf, don't you think Remus?"

"Hmph" the other protested with a smile, causing something very close to a giggle to escape from the lips of his beloved.

"Tomorrow is Full Moon you full" whispered Severus "will you be alright?"

"I will be" the brunette argued calmly "and you? I would understand if you want to leave, you know…"

Severus shook his head vehemently "No, I want to be on your side" he kissed him so-very-tenderly, making the other smile some more before pressing his body closer to him. Suddenly, an idea started forming in his mind, making him rise on his elbows.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that... umm..." slowly, and very nervously, the werewolf placed a hand over his companion's chest, right under the pajamas' shirt "well… I was wondering if…"

"God knows you weren't blessed with eloquence, Remus" Severus argued, half smiling, half frowning "but I believe that I understand what you mean. Do you really want to… that is... would it be prudent for us to...?

Remus silenced him promptly, pressing his lips over the other's, managing to pin his boyfriend to the bed "I do. Question is, do you?"

Severus bit down his lip, somewhat fearful "You realize that our relationship will be heading for a whole new level, right? And this is very… meaningful. For both of us, I suppose"

"Yes" he nodded his head for emphasis "I want to be with you, Sev" tentatively, he restarted to kiss him, only that instead of aiming for his lips, he turned his attention to his boyfriend's neck "So…?"

The other sighed and nodded his head "But… do you have any idea of how to… umm... you know...?

"I have the general idea" replied the youngest, recalling a rather strange and uncomfortable conversation that he had maintained with Sirius long time ago (not that he wanted to think about it right then, mind you) Due the memory, he blushed "We'll go slowly, okay? Won't try anything that make us feel uncomfortable, ok?" he smiled gently and another thought passed through his head "Eh… and do feel free to stop me whenever you want to"

"You too"

A grin that could only be described as wolfish spread across the werewolf's face "Trust me, Severus. I won't be the one wanting to stop"

That sounded strangely threatening... and very exciting.

* * *

As any other 'first time' that took pride on being so, this was odd, embarrassing, full of awkward movements and silences and entirely not too pleasant.

But, as any first time between two people who are truly in love, it was the best experience of their lives.

* * *

OK... I'm not sure about this. Sounded much better in my mind, but... oh well, anyway. And sorry for the way in which I skip several months and weeks and so on... However, although originally I had another chapter between this and the previous one, I decided to edit it. And please do forgive me for if this is too corny and characters are too OOC…

Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

A new chapter! I hope you enjoy it; though it's a bit long and slightly corny at the end, I think that it works alright…

Thanks to my adored reviewers: WritergirlAD, yellowflutterfly, watin77, escape5, Snapesservant. Also to everyone who added this to their favorite/alerts stories list.

Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Death Eaters.

Summer had been wonderful, but like all good things in life, it had to end. Seeing it in perspective, it had been quite painless. The break-up, I mean. As for the years to come… well, they were frankly unbearable.

School year started as everyone expected; as anticipated, Remus had received a nice and shiny Head Boy's medal (and so had Lily) and the trip back to Hogwarts had been as quiet and without any incovenients as in previous years. However, Severus didn't let himself be mislead and therefore wasn't totally relaxed; he knew that the worst would come just as Christmas approached.

The days before holidays were ordinary and nobody paid them any mind: the Marauders had decided to reduce their pranks per capita, but that didn't mean that the dark haired teen has been safe. On Remus' defense, they hadn't been so over the top, though.

Although Lily had more to do with that than the werewolf. At the beginning of the school's year, due the lack of chances to meet with his beloved (the summer had shown him how wonderful being with the Slytherin 24/7) he had begged the redheaded girl to distract James. She had accepted (a bit unwillingly) and at some point, she had ended up falling in love with her eternal suitor.

Which meant that both of them spent far too much time together and without his eternal companion and 'support', Sirius hadn't felt so tempted to play any 'pranks' on anyone...

And that played at their favor; at least for a while. Still, it was inevitable that sooner or later their paths would separate. Some things are not meant to last. They were always too different.

Or at least that was what they told themselves not to fall apart.

* * *

Lily snuggled between James' arms, while Sirius protested once again about how the mushiness was going to kill him. Peter laughed at the boy's comments while Remus watched them in silence and somewhat envious.

How he wished to be like that with Severus! Lily purred in response of James soft caresses and the brunette couldn't help to think that they getting together was because of him and consequently, he deserved a little happiness too! It was a selfish thought, but he didn't care. He had brought the Potters together and yet he couldn't walk around the school with the 'love of his life' because he knew that his friends wouldn't approve. He sighed; officially, his life sucked.

He glanced at the wall's clock and decided it was time to go. Severus hated unpunctuality and actually, he also hated being late. Arriving late stole precious seconds of being with his beloved…

"I'm going to the library" he announced, thinking nobody was paying him too much attention "I'll see you later!" and with that, he of he went. –

"Jimmie" Sirius muttered and his friend groaned, because he hated when he called him that.

"What's the matter, Padfoot?"

"I'm willing to bet Remy is dating someone"

"Good for him" stated the Seeker and Lily laughed, kissing him on the cheek before joining the conversation "If that was the case, why should we worry?"

"For being so smart, you ask the dumbest questions, Evans" protested the teen, slightly glaring at her since he hadn't forgiven her for 'stealing' his best friend away "If Remus hasn't told us who he's dating, is because he thinks we wouldn't approve"

Lily huffed "Well, in that case, you're very lousy friends" and she did believe so. Nothing would make her happier than seeing Remus and Severus happy, without being under the pressure of their respective 'friends'-

"Evans, you don't understand" argued Sirus, paying no mind to her words "Remy is dating someone who's not good for him"

"How do you…?"

"Merlin beards, Evans! I just know it, okay?"

"Padfoot!" screamed James "Please don't yell at Lily!"

"Guys, calm down!" exclaimed Peter, trying to get his friends to relax, before they get into a real fight "I think Sirus is right. Yet, we shouldn't speculate; we ought to ask Remus directly, right?"

"Well; seems to me like someone in this group of madmen has common sense!

"Watch it, Evans! Just because…"

"Siruis!

"She started it!"

"Oh; how mature, Black!"

"Don't you dare…"

Peter sighed. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Are you going home for holidays?"

The were lying in a bed at the Shrieking Shack, snuggling and yet almost dying of coldness, due the low temperature and the fact they were naked. Despite that, Remus decided being there was far more pleasant that being at the Gryffindor's Common Room.

"Maybe" whispered the lycanthrope "However, there's full moon on the twenty-fifth. I would much rather not make Christmas unpleasant for my parents. You?"

"Lucius and Narcissa are having an engagement party" the dark haired teen explained "They expect me to go since… well, Cissa wants me to take part in the wedding"

"Oh, I see" whispered the brunette, a bit sad.

"I was thinking..." Severus took a deep breath, as if he was about to make a life-changing revelation "I… I would like you to come with me"

"W-What?!"

"Well technically, given that we are couple... I thought that... well, that it would be alright if you came with me. That is, if I was invited, so was my boyfriend, huh? And…"

The brunette placed a hand over his companion's lips, a melancholic smile on his lips "Do you really mean that? Would you… would you introduce me to your friends like your boyfriend? "

Severus nodded briefly with his head. "I lo-love you, Remus. And I don't care what the world thinks about it"

It was too much. The Gryffindor stood up and very cowardly, dressed up quickly and fleed, unable to say a word. The other stared at him, a little reproachly. Perhaps it had been silly to show all his cars…

Yet, it was what seemed to be the best.

* * *

"You. Me. Outside. Now"

The only four words his confused mind could articulate after entering the Common Room. Lily stared at him, eyes wide open, probably worried due his paleness or the fact he was pop-eyed. He probably looked like a madman and Remus felt as such. However, he didn't have time to worry about that.

The redhead stood up. It was close to midnight, but given that it was Friday, there were still many people left at the Common Room. Fortunately though, shortly after Remus had left, Samantha Jones had appeared out from nowhere and had dragged Sirirus to… well, Lily rather not speculate. Meanwhile, James and Peter were having a match of Explosive Snap or something like that, so no one noticed the brunette arriving or leaving shortly after, followed by the girl.

"Remy? What's the mater?"

The corridor was too dark for her to distinguish anything. Furthermore, there was new moon so no light made through the windows. Yet, when the boy replied, his voice sounded quite close to her.

"Severus invited me to the Malfoy's engagement party. He wants us to go together. As a couple"

Lily gasped. She hadn't expected Severus to be ready to break the 'news' to the world before Remus… and during the Malfoy's party, no less! The place would most likely be filled with Death Eaters and 'pure bloods' who would probably frown upon them! And yet, the dark haired teen wanted to… Oh dear Lord, how had that happened?!

"Remus, I..."

"I can't Lils. I'm not ready for that. Damn it; I haven't gathered the courage to tell the guys about us and yet he wants to… I… I mean, I… oh dear…"

"Relax!" she exclaimed, placing her hands over his shoulders, trying to soathe him "You'll faint if you keep worrying like this, Remy. Take a deep breath and…"

"I can't do this, Lily. I really can't. Call me a coward; I certainly deserve it but I can not…"

The girl bit her lower lip nervously "I'll talk to him, okay? But Remy… you have to work this out. You need to put your priorities in order"

And with that, the redhead went back to the Common Room.

* * *

"Quite cunning, I would say. I feel proud to call you my friend, Sev"

"I'm not joking, Cissa"

"But dear! We both know that this isn't what you really want. You knew perfectly well he would run away. The same way you would have, if he had offered to tell… well, you-know-who.

"Are we speaking of the Dark L…?"

"No, you silly! My cousin! Or rather ex-cousin. That dreadful and unworthy heir of the noble House of the Black! Oh, if my poor grandfather…"

"I was under the impression we were discussing my problem"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Please, do continue"

"Well, there's nothing left to say. I truly wanted Remus to join me for your engagement party but since that's not gonna happen I guess…"

"I love it, I love it! It's so exquisite, maliciously brilliant! Only you could think of something like that, Sev!"

"Cissa…"

The blond laughed merrily and leaned closer to him, smiling indulgently "You honestly never thought, not even for a second, that he would say yes, did you?

"He said he loved me"

"We all say stupid things like that occasionally. But facts are the ones which truly speak for us"

"An image is worth more than a 1000 words?"

Another laugh. "Something like that. Well, when are you going to break up with him?

"I have not such intention"

"And I am Queen Elizabeth. Please Severus, who… oh forget it. Here comes Evans" indeed, a second later the redhead was at their side and took a sear in front them. Narcissa stared at her with contempt and stood up "I'll se you later"

Severus sighed. Perfect, now was Lily's time to 'torture' him.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

* * *

It wasn't that he missed him, certainly. Nothing further from reality, in fact. Severus took pride in not being, never had been and never would be a dependent person. Nor was he a romantic fool or suicidal. Narcissa had been right. He invited Remus to the party knowing his answer in advance, just to have an excuse to break up with him.

Yes. Of course…

Narcissa was sitting next to Bellatrix, talking to a bunch of girls more or less their age, all equally beautiful and from good families. Severus supposed he should 'get' one of those fine ladies; after all, he believed he would had quite a well secured career as a Death Eater an he would go quite far, actually. Remus wouldn't approve it, of course but…

Wait a second. Why was he thinking about Remus?

He sighed. No, he definitely didn't miss him nor did he find it difficult to picture lfe without the lycanthrope. He wasn't that pathetic yet. It was only… "You worry too much, Severus"

He eyed Lucius, who smirked confidently. He truly appreciated the Malfory's heir; he had been the only person at Hogwarts who had been actually friendly to him during his first year. Many said it was just a matter or convenience, but Severus knew better. Lucius could get better 'friends' than him: not smarter, surely, but with more resources and power.

"Perhaps"

"Narcissa told me about your... relationship"

Silence. He didn't know what to say; Lucius' expression while saying that betrayed nothing. He might have as well be talking about the weather "Naturally, you realize that as long as he's with you and you're under out protection, nothing shall befall onto him, in spite of his undesirable… friends"

That was strange. A very rare source of comfort and a way of telling him that he wasn't against the relationship. A very cherished gesture "Thanks, Lucius"

"It's nothing" the blond said, shrugging "You know I consider you my friend, Severus"

"Of course. I'm thankful for that too"

"Perhaps the only one I have" the older continued, as if the other hadn't spoken "And Cissa cares very deeply for you. You can count on me, you know" –

"Eh... thank you" he was on a compromising position. How was he to refuse Lucius' invitation to join the Death Eaters after that?

"And I don't mean to compel you. I trust that, in the end, you'll make the best decision"

"Yes, I will"

"Good" Lucius smiled slightly "Now, why don't you ask my beloved Cissa to dance? I'm afraid I have to leave for a while. Besides, I think that she's dying to give you our Christmas present"

Severus nodded his head and headed towards where the youngest of the Black was sitting. He felt torn between calm and worried. In all truth, a very weird sensation.

Oh well, better not to worry too much.

* * *

"Has Lucius already told you about our gift?"

"He might have mentioned something"

A soft giggle "I'm sorry about what I said before holidays, Sev. About your boyfriend, I mean"

"You were right"

"Of course"

The dark haired teen half smiled, half frowned "What does that have to do with…?"

"Come" she took him by the wrist and dragged him across the dance floor, before leading him through a narrow corridor which he guessed led to her bedroom. In which case, it wasn't such a good idea coming from a young girl and especially from one about to get married "Cissa…"

"Don't worry" she protested "Everyone knows I wouldn't cheat on Lucius"

"But..."

"Calm down. It'll be just for a few minutes"

Severus rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was absolutely useless trying to dissuade girls as her…

* * *

The room was quite large, with huge windows which should make the place very well ilumited during mornings. The bed was also large, with a silk pink cover and same color cushions. On top of it, rested a whole army of stuffed animals. Severus arched his eyebrows and sat on the corner of the bed, obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings.

Narcissa ignored his displeasure and is walked towards the giant closet, which slid its doors open after feeling her presence. It was made of a magnificent oak, with intricate and delicate designs. Inside it there were uncountable dresses, far more than the ones that could be find in a Mall. The boy rolled his eyes: getting a girl was undoubtedly expensive. Good thing Lucius would inherit a fortune, otherwise he didn't know how could the blond deal with the demanding and spoiled youngest daughter of the Blacks…

"Aja!" she exclaimed suddenly, apparently finding what she wanted. She turned and walked towards him, hiding the gift behind her back "Close your eyes" she instructed, smiling. Severus raised an eyebrow "Please?" she begged, with her best puppy eyes, making her companion roll his eyes but do as requested "Extend your hand"

Severus obeyed and he felt an object being placed in his hand. He opened his eyes and watched the small jewelry box curiosly. He looked at Narcissa, who just smiled and urged him to open it.

Inside of it, there were a pair of rings. The teen lifted one of them and stared at it. It was an authentic artisanal work; a white-gold snake with onyx eyes eating its own tail. Over the delicate scales letters seemed to be craved but it was difficult to read and see if it made sense. Once again, she stared at Narcissa.

"It's a promise's ring" she explained excitedly. Seeing that he didn't seem to undersand, she continued "It's an ancient pure-blood's family tradition. When a couple get engaged, they're made. It's goblins work, so they are very rare and valuable. Each one is special and unrepeatable. Once you put them one, the letters on the scales form words, generating a promise. If wearer breaks it... well…"

"How exactly does this magic works?" asked Severus, truly intrigued and observing the ring with more interest. He had never heard of a spell as this...

"Nobody knows" answered the blonde, shrugging "It's very old magic. But you must be careful with what you promise" she smiled, extending her hand and for the first time Severus noticed that she was wearing a similar ring "the serpent biting its tail symbolizes eternity, because it is an unbreakable oath. My ring says that I'll love to Lucius until the end of my days and that I'll be faithful forever. That I'll go through the worst times beside him and that I'll never question his decisions"

An noble and highly dangerous promise, Severus thought. Also very difficult to maintain "And Lucius'?"

"That he'll love until he dies, he'll be faithful and will always respect and value my opinions. And that he'll never stop trying to make me blissful"

She let out a nervous giggle and his friend smiled at her affectionately. Leave those two to make the corniest promises ever. Despite that, it sounder wonderful "What do you expect me to do with these?"

"It's your decision, Severus" she responded calmly "we've simply given you the rings. To whom you give it and what you promise… that's entirely up to you"

He looked at the rings once more, before placing the box safely inside his suit's jacket "Thank you, Cissa"

"Never mind, dear. Never mind"

* * *

"So you're back" said Remus, eying him over the Morning Prophet's page he was reading "How're you doing?"

Severus sat beside him, making a face after seeing multiple gifts the Marauders had sent to Remus for Christmas. "Fine. How did it go?"

Remus shrugged "As painful as ever. The fact that it was Christmas made it a little more depressing but besides that..." he stared at his boyfriend sadly, before placing his hand over Severus' "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"Today is 27th"

"The party was on December 17th"

"Well, yes… but Lucius invited me to a couple of meetings with his friends. And then they asked me to spend Chritmas with them, so…"

"I see"

"Don't get like that. I asked you to come with me"

"And what would we have done on Christmas? Have you felt very comfortable explaining your Death Eaters friends that your boyfriends is a werewolf?"

They watched each other for several minutes in absolute and tense silence. Finally, Severus sighed and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead "That wouldn't have been necessary. We would have returned before the 25th. I wouldn't put you in unnecessary risk, Rem"

"I find it hard to believe" protested the brunette, then he sighed "I'm sorry. I'm a little over sensitive. Sirius calls it the Pos-Moon Syndrome"

"Your friends are idiots, did you know?"

"Perfectly" he smiled at him "I've missed you"

"So have I" the other admitted, grudgingly. Taking a quick glance to his surroundings, to make sure nobody say them, he climbed in bed and kissed the other on the lips. The werewolf smile went wider "I've brought you a gift"

"But you've already given me one!" protested the brunette, blushing a bit and pointing at the new book, resting on the bedside table.

"Actually… well…" Severus shifted his position, looking somewhat uncomfortable while he looked for something inside his pockets "It's a gift from Cissa. But… umm… well… it sorta for both of us…"

The lycantrophe eyed him with sincere curiosity and got up on his elbows, in order to take a closer look at the jewelry box the Slytherin was holding. The oldest opened the box, revealing a pair of rings "What…?"

"They're promise's rings" The brunette gaped, honestly and pleasantly surprised, covering his mouth with his hand "By your reaction, I presume you know what they are"

The other nodded "My mom has one. According to my father, it was really expensive. However, apparently, it's a tradition in all good magical families and he didn't wan to… but wait. Where did you get them?"

"As I said; it was gift from the Malfoys"

"And do you really… want to give me one? It's not necessary, Sev. I mean, you could…"

"The're no one else in this world who I would like to promise something to" the dark haired teen protested, trying not to blush due the corny words "You're the one I love, Remus"

A huge grin spread across the brunette's face and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. He threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him with infinite tenderness. Finally, they break apart "So… umm… shall we proceed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well… You have to put me the ring and then I'll make my promise. Then we do it the other way around and we'll… we'll be united" Seveus nodded stiffly and took one of the rings between his slender fingers "You do know how much this means, right? And what will happen if we don't stay true to out promise"

The other teen nodded once again, with a fake security. But he really wanted to do this, after all, it seemed like the right thing to do "Well then… continue"

The ring slid effortlessly through the brunette's delicate finger, adjusting immediately to the size of his finger. Remus closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking about his promise, before opening them, looking more decided than ever "I, Remus John Lupin, promise you, Severus Snape, that no matter where life takes us or if our paths become separate, I'll never stop loving you. This is my promise and this ring is our witness"

Severus gulped. Well, that had been short but passionate. Did he really want to do this? Well, it was too late to take it back. The werewolf had already placed the ring on his finger and was watching eargely, waiting for them to 'seal the pact' "I, Severus Snape, promise you, Remus John Lupin... that... no matter what, I'll only love you. And that I'll always look after you, even if you don't want me to" he meditate it for a couple of seconds and decided that he was satisfied with that oath "That's my promise and this ring is our witness"

The heard a soft click and the rings adjusted further, making them impossible to be removed "They'll loose a bit after a while" Remus explained "Right now, they're feeding with our energy, as the promise gets engrave on them"

"O-okay"

"You don't die if you break the pact, you know?" he whispered, in a confidential tone, trying to reassure him "Only a part of you. You could say that the soul becomes fragmented"

Severus shrugged "Never mind. This is an oath I intend to honor"

The other smiled you, before kissing him again. "So do I, Severus. So do I"

* * *

Ok, here's the update. I know, the end is beyond corny! But I couldn't help it! I'm like that, sometimes. And the corniness will end soon, as you could have suspected by the beginning of this chapter.

Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your opinion!


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! Thanks to Merlineum for the review and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

False impressions.

A flash of green light filled the room, followed by the sound of a body crashing against the cold floor. The combatants' attention turned towards the place where the commotion came from and contemplated the scene in dull surprise; not able to react to the image their eyes were showing them.

Severus Snape replaced his mask and contemplated the body lying in front of him, due his own spell. He felt the sudden urge to throw up, but managed to contain himself and gulped instead.

What's done, it's done.

The lugubrious and surprised silence was broken by Bellatrix Lestrange's maniacal laughter, followed by Lily Evans' anguished scream "Remus!"

Before Severus could react, Lucius Malfoy had already reached him, grabbed him by the arm and disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

Eleven hours earlier

_**.**_

"_I'__m busy, Remus"_

"_Lately you always are" _

"_Remus..."_

"_I don't want to bother you, Severus. Nor do I wish to continue like this" _

"_What do you mean?"_

A single look. A look that had said everything he needed to know and even what he would prefer not to. A look that confirmed what he had always known; a look that killed all the hope that he didn't even know he had.

A more murderous look than any number of _Avada Kedavras_.

Severus buried his head between his arms and huffed, angry at himself. He shouldn't allow himself to dwell on the dark corridors his memories were or in the 'what if…'. It wasn't like him and it wasn't safe. These were difficult times and the slightest distraction could cost him dearly.

"Another drink, Severus?"

He nodded his head and his interlocutor offered him a mocking smile. "Why so depressed, Sevvie? Worried about your little _mudblood _friend?" asked a woman's voice, beside his first interlocutor; then, she let out a cruel chuckle "Personally, if I ran into her…"

"Enough, Bella. And don't bring him another drink, Rodolphus. He had more than enough for a night"

The Lestrange eyed him without any interest, but didn't protest. In theory, they had the same authority that Lucius had and the same level of respect among the inner circle of Death Eaters; yet, most times, the Dark Lord assigned Lucius as leader of major missions.

"Come on, Severus" stated the blond male, taking him by the arm "It's getting late and Narcissa awaits us"

The dark haired teen didn't protest and allowed his friend to appear them back at the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Narcissa rewarded her friend with a careful look, in respectful silence. She knew how difficult it was for him to get through the anniversaries. Or what would have been anniversaries, have he and Remus stayed together. It had been two years already, and yet it seemed like it had happened just yesterday. The dark haired teen had ended his last year at Hogwarts in dark apathy and although the blond girl had tried to make him feel better, it had been no use. But at least, she had tried

Lucius took her hand and lead her into another room. She tried to resist, but her husband shook his head "Leave him to mourn alone. He'll appreciate it more"

She recognized the trueness of his words, nodded and followed him, sparing one last pitiful glance at her friend. Those were difficult times; the war took lives every day and nobody felt truly safe. And yet, it was amazing how even in those dark times Severus could travel down the self-pity path and not care about the rest of the world.

"I don't think he's in condition of being at any confrontation, Lucius" she whispered, gently placing a hand over her husband's arm.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other option, Cissa. The Dark Lord himself assigned us this particular mission and…"

"Do you think he'll be there?"

Silence. The only question she really wanted to ask and the one she already knew the answer. Narcissa bit down her lip, while Lucius face remained expressionless "It'll be the worst Christmas of my life" she complained, shaking her head darkly.

"I'm very sorry, love" he kissed her, with all the tenderness in the world "I'll make it up to you"

"If you survive"

A stiff and sad nod "If I survive"

* * *

Remus stood up and walked down the corridor a couple times. Although he was trying his best not to get sleepy, he wasn't succeeding. Granted, the floor seemed uncomfortable and cold but after having spent the previous night awake, it suddenly looked very tempting.

Lily had already succumbed to the sudden 'charms' of the floor and her head was resting on one of the stair steps which lead to the Minister of Magic's office. Behind the wooden door, an important meeting between the biggest magical leaders was being held. Although the place was filled with highly qualified magicians, Albus had insisted on members of the Order of the Phoenix to be guarding the door.

You could get to the Minister's office through various (although admittedly well-hidden) passages that were currently guarded by expert aurors like Alastor Moody. The entrance to the Ministry itself, was guarded by a group of well-trained and highly capable wizards. And, as the last defense against the Death Eaters, the youngest members of the Order were posted outside the main office:

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

James, Sirius and Peter stood in the right passage leading to the office. Although James had protested against Lily joining them, the girl refused to hear a word. Then, she had stated she would be making guard with Remus and nobody else, because it was the most prudent thing to do. After all, the previous morning the lycanthrope had argued with Sirius and the air was a little tense around them.

Albus had seen the logic of her arguments and had agreed that it was the wisest. After that, James didn't protest anymore; however, he asked Remus to look after his girlfriend, assuring him that he would have a crude ending if something happened to the redheaded female.

The brunette sighed. He felt tired, but more importantly, depressed. Today was the day when he and Severus would have had their anniversary, had they stayed together. Sirius should know by now that it wasn't smart to pick up a fight with him during these days. Of course, none of the Marauders imagined the real reason behind his sour mood, then again…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. He approached Lily and shook her lightly. The female watched him through heavy eyelids, but shortly after she heard the steps too and sat up straight, without further protest.

In silence, hid by the darkness, they waited.

* * *

James was the first one to notice that something wasn't alright. Although the thick walls wouldn't let them hear clearly what was going on inside the room, they would occasionally heard the rumor of people discussing, chairs being moved or things like those. Now, however, everything was abnormally quiet.

He instructed his friends to locate themselves beside him. Slowly and silently, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

Before them was a small room which served as a waiting room for those who sought audience with the Minister. Austere, with little furniture and not used to host to many people, the room was now being witness of a lot of activity, because a group of Death Eaters had managed to get through the defenses.

Through all the defenses, except from two of the youngest members of the Order of the Phoenix, who were now fighting fiercely for their lives and for the ones of those they protected.

"Lily!" shouted the boy in pure panic, seeing his girlfriend was dueling against three Death Eaters. At her side stood Remus, who quarreled with three more, while a couple of enemies were trying to open the door leading to the Minister's office.

The three remaining Marauders launched on the attackers and soon, all of them were wrapped in a deadly duel against an opponent, with the exception of Lily, who continued fighting against two.

Lily managed to stun one of her opponents, while Sirius and Remus also got rid of theirs. The pair hurried towards the door, attacking the Death Eaters there. One of those immediately turned around, ready to confront them both, taking off her mask, showing a crazy smile.

"Hello, dear cousin!" shouted Bellatrix, giving the first blow, since she had surprised both teenagers "Nice seeing you here!"

"Bella!" screamed Sirius, somewhere between happy and taken aback, but still showing his best dueling skills "Such a wonderful surprise! Say, what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know!" she was playing along, a maniacal grin on her face "fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm afraid we'll have to stop you!"

"Don't worry, dear! We'll complete our task!"

The duel continued and Remus figured soon enough that he should leave those two alone to solve their little 'family-discussion'. So, slipping behind Bellatrix, he attacked the last Death Eater.

He seemed surprised after seeing him, but soon enough he was fighting against him with great ease and skill. Remus was constantly losing ground and kept eying his friends, wishing one of them could help him soon.

"This is your end, Sirius! I'd always dreamed that it would be me the one who avenge the insult you did to our noble family!"

"Not today, Bellatrix!"

Remus' opponent turned around for a couple of seconds, to watch what was happening behind their backs. The brunette took advantage of this distraction and sent a spell in his direction; however, the other must had sensed it, because he immediately turned around and bend, managing to avoid it.

However, the spell did hit his mask, shifting it and revealing the Death Eater's face.

Time seemed to stop. Remus placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his panicked and surprised cry, without any success, yet the sound was lost between the battle's ones.

His opponent was Severus Snape.

"Se-Severus" he shuttered, unwilling to believe his eyes. He suspected that Severus had joined the Death Eaters, yet a day didn't pass by without him praying for it to be otherwise. And in case his suspicions were correct, then he begged that they wouldn't run into each other.

"Remus" the other greeted him, with a short nod of acknowledgement. The werewolf was torn between the terrible urge to hit him due the cold treatment or to kiss him senseless. But, of course, he knew he would do none of them.

A cry of pain behind them and reality rushed back. He looked as Sirius fell on his knees, facing his cousin, holding his right arm where an ugly cut was bleeding a lot. Remus felt horrified and without thinking, he forgot about his ex-boyfriend and hurried to his friend's aid.

"You shouldn't turn your back to your enemy, Lupin" uttered the dark haired teen and Remus barely had time to turn around and think of an answer, when the other had already lifted his wand and murmured a curse.

A blinding green light filled the room. After that, Remus knew no more.

* * *

"Remus!"

Lily rushed towards her friend, having finally stunned her opponent. James and Peter stood where they were, staring dumbly at the now lifeless brunette's body. Bellatrix looked at her cousin, who hadn't recovered from the surprise and she kneeled next to him "We'll leave this for another time, cousin dear. Right now, I'll leave you to mourn your little boyfriend"

And with that, she instructed her companions to disappear, just as Lucius and Severus already had.

* * *

By the time the Marauders recovered from the shock and rushed to Lily's side, she was crying like there was no tomorrow. She held Remus against her chest, sobbing madly and begging him to wake up. The boys stayed next to her, lowering their heads and fighting against their own tears. Finally, Sirius dropped next to the girl and took his friend from the redhead's arms, muttering angry curses and soft apologies.

They heard the door of the Minister's office open, but none turned around. They heard a drowned cry of surprise and then Minerva McGonagall's voice whispering "Oh, Dear Lord" Several people came out of the office and they were soon surrounded by a heap of wizards who watched them curiously and concernedly.

"What happened here?" Albus was the first to ask and still crying, Lily told him what had happened. The Headmaster looked around, whispered a few spells and frowned slightly "They made the room Imperturbable. How clever"

Sirius mumbled something very rude and everyone let out an astonished exclamation. Albus kneeled next to him, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile, James placed himself at Lily's side and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Peter remained where he was, not even daring to breathe.

"Wait" whispered a severe-looking witch, kneeling beside the brunette's body. She placed a hand on the boy's jugular and I pressed it slightly, seeking for his pulse "He's alive" she concluded, on a barely audible voice, a bit uneasy.

"B-but we s-saw the green li-light of the Avada Ke-Kedavra" said Lily and found herself unable to continue, hiding her face on her boyfriend's chest.

"I don't know what they saw" stated the witch, facing Albus "but this boy is alive"

"Are you sure, Mafalda?" asked the Headmaster, with a glimmer of hope on his voice. The woman nodded "Okay. Minerva, please make sure someone from St. Mungo comes immediately. Remus must be looked at as soon as possible"

The older woman nodded and disappeared down the aisle. Then, Dumbledore turned towards Barty Crouch "And someone should go and check on the aurors. We must find out how did the Death Eaters got in here"

* * *

Lucius transformed the first object that came in his view (a lamp) into chair, where he let his friend sit down. Then he ordered a house Elf to bring him a bottle of fire whisky and waited a few minutes for his order to be fulfilled.

"Drink this" he indicated, virtually forcing the liquid down his friend's throat "It'll make you feel better"

He heard the others appearing behind him, but paid them no mind. Their mission had failed and punishment was waiting for them, but at that moment, the dark haired boy's state was his priority.

"Oi, Severus!" exclaimed Bellatrix, sounding extremely pleased with herself "you killed one! I didn't believe you had it in you!" she laughed, throwing her head back, looking like a beautiful demon "But you proved me wrong, dear child!" she continued, approaching him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before Lucius was able to react.

The room's door opened, revealing a very worried and sleep-deprived Narcissa, who didn't hesitate to throw herself into her husband's arms, looking relieved. Her sister eyed her with disdain and the smirked "Oi, Cissy!" the blond female eyed her, still hugging her husband and smiling madly "You'll never guess who we ran into!"

Narcissa stared at Lucius, fearing the worst. He looked away, concentrating his attention on Severus, who had refilled his glass and was now taking another sip "W-who?" she asked quietly.

"Sirius! Can you believe it? And I hurt him!" she continued, pleased with herself and not noticing her sister's concern. However, after hearing this, the other female relaxed slightly "Oh! And Sevvie kill one of them, didn't he Lucy?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and then noticed his wife's apprehension "Leave us alone" he ordered and his sister-in-law arched her eyebrows, confused. At last, she shrugged and went out, followed by her husband and her other mission's companions.

And so the Malfoy were left alone with Severus, surrounded by the deepest and darkest of the silences.

* * *

"Sev? Severus, do you hear me?"

The boy seemed lost in his own mind and with every passing second, Narcissa got more and more worried. She had guessed that sooner or later the ex lovers' paths would meet again but she hadn't expected it to end like that…

Meanwhile, Lucius had sat in front of his friend and was now drinking whisky too, trying to calm his own nerves. Any minute now the Dark Lord would call for them and he expected Severus to have recovered from the shock by then.

Otherwise, there wouldn't be any chance of survival.

"I didn't think it would be like this" the dark haired teen finally spoke and Narcissa let out a relieved sigh. She took his hand and squeezed it, trying to sooth him.

"Severus..."

"I didn't kill him" he announced suddenly "It was a new spell that I invented a few months ago, thinking it might come handy one of these days…"

"You what?" Lucius exclaimed, standing up, feeling disturbed. Sure, he was glad Severus hadn't done something so awful that would lead him into madness but that also meant that he didn't have to call the mission off! Bella had almost finished Black off, he could have easily handled Potter and Evans and Rodolphus should have been able to…

"I'm sorry" whispered the teenager, crestfallen "But I couldn't handle just being there. I needed to… I mean, I…"

Lucius cursed under his breath, while he paced around the room. His wife alternated between looking at him and looking at her friend, not sure about who should worry her more.

"I'll assume the responsibility of this failure, Lucius" assured Severus "I…"

"We'll gain nothing by getting you kill" stated the oldest, stopping his pacing "We'll talk to him, in private. We'll explain him it was the first time you killed someone and…"

"Lucius…"

"They all think you killed him and we'll make sure they'll keep believing that! Anyway, the others didn't pay too much attention to your opponent. If they ever ran into Lupin again, they'll just assume that not all of Potter's gang was there that night and…"

"Lucius..."

"We won't let you get kill, Severus" this time was Narcissa the one who interrupted, sounding surprisingly collected "Besides, the Dark Lord is very satisfied with your work. I think that he'll forgive you this once… if you keep this lie"

Lucius nodded. He was confident that both of them would be forgiven; indeed, the Dark Lord was pleased with the younger's work and perhaps he would even decide to keep him away from confrontations. They would get tortured, of course, but at least they would stay alive…

Just then, the marks on their arms burned. He exchanged a look with the other male and knew he would follow his advice.

Well then, time to face their fate.

* * *

So, here was the update! Hope you enjoyed!

Please, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, here's a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Thanks to gothic antagonist for the lovely review and to everyone who added this to their favorite/story alert list.

HP and all its characters belong to JKRowling.

* * *

Spies.

When he opened his eyes, it took him a while to get used to the sunlight entering through the windows. Once he got used, he could distinguish the figure of a redheaded woman sitting next to him, her head resting over his bed. Although her long hair covered her face, Remus knew right away who she was.

He looked around and was a little surprised to find he was at St. Mungo. He couldn't remember how he ended there; his last memory consisted of himself accepting a guarding mission at the Ministry and afterwards… everything was a blur.

The girl woke up and stared at him, sleepily. He smiled and she smiled back, before reality settled and she realized the importance of what was happening "Remus!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Ouch" he protested lightly, as his arm suddenly started to hurt. Lily let him go immediately and began to apologize, but he stopped her rambling "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember it? Nothing at all?" the lycanthrope shook his head and the redheaded frowned, before explaining "we were at the Ministry and a group of Death Eaters attacked. We fought and then… then you were hit by a curse and we all thought… Oh, Remus!" she forgot about her explanation and hugged him again, sobbing a bit.

"Hush. Everything will be alright" he whispered, patting her back softly, not knowing was else to do. His memory was as good as erased, because he couldn't remember a single thing. Although… wait a second… "Lily?"

"Huh?"

"Was Severus there?"

The girl's silence was all the answer he needed.

* * *

"Raise, Severus"

The boy obeyed, trying to keep his fear from showing. After having informed the Dark Lord of their failure at the Ministry, all of them had been called, one by one, to be interrogated and punished. As Lucius had suggested, he stood by his lie and Severus believed it had worked alright. True, they had been tortured but he was confident the worst part was over.

He stood up and took a hesitant step toward his Lord. His legs could barely hold him, but he knew better than to show weakness before Lord Voldemort. He bowed "I have taken into serious consideration Lucius' words, Severus. And I have reached a decision"

"I'm listening, my Lord"

"I'm satisfied with your work, Severus. You're indeed an intelligent and promising young man" he said, with a conceited smile "I've decided you could be more useful away from combat"

"My Lord is very generous" replied the dark haired teen, bowing once more "How may I serve the Dark Lord then?"

"You'll be my spy" a grim smile draw itself on Voldemort's thin lips and Severus barely managed to suppress a shiver "I want you to infiltrate into Albus Dumbledore's most secret and reliable organization: The Order of the Phoenix. I also want you to get a job in Hogwarts"

Although his brain was burning with questions, the ex Slytherin said nothing and once again he bowed "I'll do as you say, my Lord"

* * *

"Look who've came to visit! If it's the newlyweds!"

Lily and James laughed, sitting next to his bed. Both looked radiant, although James was the one who seemed unable to hide his happiness "Hello Remy" the redheaded girl greeted him "We're really sorry you couldn't join us for the wedding"

"On, never mind it. Besides, it's not like you could postpone it once again, huh?"

"These are bad times, Moony. We must make good use of those little moments of calm to be with the ones we love" stated James plainly, while hugging his wife "However, I did wish you were there"

The brunette shook his head "You're right, Prongs. We all should be with the ones we love in these troubled times" he offered them a distraught smile, so Lily immediately took his hand and squeezed it gently. James didn't even notice "Although I do regret missing the chance of seeing Padfoot wearing a suit"

"Oh, you'll see him alright!" exclaimed James, laughing "he and Wormtail are outside; they've come to visit too"

Remus smiled. In that quiet morning, none of them could imagine how their destiny had been sealed by that wedding.

* * *

Albus contemplated the boy in front of him. Although he didn't show it, the Headmaster knew he was nervous. It couldn't be otherwise; a Death Eater didn't go to see the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and remained calm.

"So you've decided leave Lord Voldemort's service"

It was one simple assertion and based on his response, Albus would be able to see the true intentions of his interlocutor. To his surprise, however, Severus reply was only a brief (and somewhat nervous) nod of his head.

Surprising, to be honest. The young man's expression betray nothing and Albus was sure that even if he used _Legimancy _he would find nothing. In many ways, Severus was as good as keeping secrets as a tomb "Why?"

"I've seen the error of my ways" and here his voice dropped almost imperceptibly, in a manner that could be read as absolutely honesty or maybe he had carefully rehearsed his speech "I do not wish to continue serving the Dark Lord. I've seen… too many wrong things. And I can't… I mean, after the Ministry's thing I decided I wanted to leave"

The words sounded honest. Too honest, as the matter of the fact. Albus refused to be tricked and although he usually saw the best out of people, these were dangerous times and many people's lives depended on him "Remus lives and you know it, Severus"

A stiff nod. Among Lily's intelligible sobs, the Headmaster had managed to hear what had happened that night. He knew, thanks to the redhead, that the young ex Slytherin had been there and he was the one who battled Remus "I know. I wouldn't have been able to kill him… or anyone else, for that matter"

The oldest bit his bottom lip, without knowing for sure what to do. He wanted to trust the dark haired teen but… "I hope you'll forgive my distrust, Severus. I need to think about this; let's see each other again in a month, at the Hog's Head, at 8 o'clock in the night"

Although he seemed somewhat despondent and slightly frustrated, the youngest nodded his head and stood up, preparing to leave. When he was by the door, he turned towards the old man once more "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, boy?" asked the other, somewhat taken aback by the formality on the younger one's voice, especially now, two years after he had left school.

"Could you… I mean, could I send Lily a message with you?"

"Sure" the other smiled. Albus had always suspected that Severus carved feelings for the Gryffindor girl and this seemed to confirm his suspicions,

"Tell her that I'm sorry and…" he shook his head, somewhat angry at himself for what he had thought and then left, without finishing his sentence. The Headmaster raised his eyebrows but decided not to think too much about it.

After all, there were more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

"Do you think it's true, Lily?"

The redheaded girl shook her head vaguely "I would like to think so. I mean, it sound plausible… he attacked you, Remus. I guess it should have affected him…"

"But did it affect him enough to want to leave Voldemort's service?"

A frustrated sigh was all the response he received and it wasn't unexpected. These were difficult times and to place your trust in the wrong person could mean… "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that… do you think I'm a fool for still loving him?"

"Of course not. And I couldn't blame if you trusted him right away"

"Thanks. It's nice listening to someone who doesn't believe I've lost my mind"-Does it?

"What did Sirius said this time?"

"Nothing. Well, not to me, anyway. They came to visit, you see, and they thought I was asleep and I heard them talking… it wasn't pleasant"

"Oh, Remy..."

"That's why we argued that morning, you know? I don't exactly remember how it began… but Sirius said something about Severus and I couldn't help to jump into his defense and then… well, we started arguing"

"Remus…"

"Miss Evans?" a woman stood by the door, smiling at them kindly. She was one of the Healers "Mr. Lupin needs to rest; I'm afraid I must ask you to leave"

"That's alright" she replied calmly, before kissing his forehead and getting ready to leave "I'll see you around, Remy. I'll be a little busy this month but… I promise to come to visit as soon as Albus tells me something new about this business of ours, okay?"

* * *

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Could you stop worrying, Cissa? You're making me uneasy"

"Oh, I just…"

"Cissa, that's enough" argued her husband firmly "we'll be waiting for you at the Three Broomsticks, Severus"

"Are you sure…?"

Severus gave Narcissa a brief hug, which seemed to startle her so badly that she was unable to keep on talking. Lucius smiled and shook his head amusedly, while taking his wife by her arm and they walked away.

And so, the dark haired teen went into the tavern.

* * *

He had arrived an hour earlier than expected, so he was surprised when he saw the old Headmaster walking in. Soon, however, he realized that the older man had an appointment with someone else. Albus climbed up the stairs, guided by the barman towards one of the rooms. Severus raised his eyebrows, wondering what was going on that demanded so much secrecy. A few minutes later, he stood up and decided to spy on Albus and his mysterious companion.

Little did he know that by that sole action, he was condemning Lily Evans.

* * *

Severus Snape had left in a rush after Albus discovered he was the source of the commotion outside Sybill's room. The Headmaster sighed, a little upset. Now the boy knew a part of a very important prophecy and he feared what he would do with that knowledge. He also knew that Severus had been faking his regret all along.

Again, he sighed. Well, too late to do anything about it. Now the most important thing was to find the couples who meet the prophecy's requirements… and keep them safe.

* * *

"Oh Lily; that's wonderful!"

He had come out of St. Mungo that day and before doing anything else, Remus had decided to visit his best friend. And there he had been pleasantly surprised by the redhead's news: as it turned out, Lily was pregnant "Hush! No one must know, Remy. I haven't told James yet!"

"What? Why?"

"Oh well, you know… with everything that's going on, I didn't want to put another burden over his shoulders. Besides, you know how overprotective he is. If a told him I was pregnant… well, he wouldn't let me leave the house at all!"

Both laughed but were soon interrupted by the door being opened. Immediately they turned around and took out their wands, prepared for an attack "Lils! It's me!"

"Password!" exclaimed the female, but by her tone, Remus knew she had already figured out it was her husband indeed.

"Lily… please, I'm with the guys…"

"Password!" she shouted once again, winking at the brunette and both heard James whispering something intelligible, that none of them could truly understand.

"I didn't quite catch that!"

"You have my word it's really him, Lily" proclaimed a calm voice that made both the redheaded and the brunette's eyes to pop out. Immediately they ran towards the door.

"Albus!" exclaimed the girl, walking towards the newcomers "What are you doing here?"

"I apologize for showing up without an invitation, but I'm afraid I have a matter of great importance in my hands and I must ask for your help. Ah, Remus! You're here too! And you have recovered!"

"Indeed, Headmaster"

"Oh, come on boy! You can call me Albus. Now come, come. Take a seat"

There was something very disturbing on Albus' tone but none of them could exactly pinpoint what it was, so they just did as asked.

* * *

Lily gasped when Albus told them about the prophecy. The Headmaster had only told a few people in the order about it; just the members he truly trusted. He had also told the couples that might fulfill the prophecy's requirements: couples that could have children and who had already faced Lord Voldemort thrice in the past.

Although he doubted the Potters would be the ones, he decided to put them on notice. Despite they were two of the youngest Order's members, luck (good or bad, it was anyone's guess) had crossed them on Voldemort's path three times. However, this anguished gasp from Lily… "Is there something wrong, Lily?"

Remus immediately placed an arm around his friend's shoulders, who started sobbing right away. The lycanthrope tried soothing her, by petting her hair, while James looked at them, utterly confused "Lily's pregnant" the brunette announced while the girl sobbed harder.

"What?!" James cried, standing up and hurrying towards his wife, before kneeling in front of her, holding her hands "Lils, is that true?"

Albus watched them with sadness. Those could have been wonderful news, had the situation been different. And although it was unlikely that the child would be born before August or September, there was the slight chance that he came sooner than expected and if that was the case…

Then the Potters would be doomed.

* * *

"You're kidding me"

"I wouldn't joke with something like this Severus!" Narcissa's voice was a barely audible mumble although it was quite clear she was distressed. However, she tried to keep her voice down, in case someone was eavesdropping "Don't ask me how he found out; although I suspect Bella has something to do with it. After all, I somehow doubt she merely offered to go with me to the doctor out of pure good will…"

"But… But…"

"Listen, Severus. If I'm right and in fact Bella went through every single medical record of all the women who had faced the Dark Lord three times, only your friend and Alice Longbottom happen to be pregnant at the moment. The Dark Lord will take no chances; he'll kill them both. Now or later, but it'll happen"

"I have to do something about it"

"I thought you would say that" whispered the blond female before covering her ears with both hands "Now go and do not tell me what you're going to do about it. And in case someone asks, I didn't say a thing. Okay?"

* * *

Contacting Albus hadn't been difficult. The difficult part had been to face him and tell him what he had learned. If something ever happened to Lily… he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. For years she was his best friend, his confident and she had also been responsible (in a way) of the best thing that ever happened to him. Besides, if something happened to her…

He was sure Remus wouldn't forgive him either.

So now he was a spy. Lord Voldemort believed he was working for his side but in reality he would be working for Albus and the Order of the Phoenix. Very well then. Now, all he needed to do was to stay alive, right?

Well, it wasn't too difficult then (please note the sarcasm)

* * *

"And now, as the final point in tonight's agenda…" Albus stood at the table's end, in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Close to him sat the Longbottoms and the Potters, who were about to be reassigned into a new and safer location; all security measures had already been discussed "I want to introduce you to our newest member"

Murmurs around the table. A new member joining was a bit unusual, because of the trust-matter. But if Dumbledore himself had asked him/her to join… well, the others, in theory, would trust him/her more easily.

Only that Albus' tone had made them uneasy.

"Come in, boy" the older man said and everyone's attention turned to the room's entrance. Over there stood a thin and pale man, with a long nose and all clad in black. Immediately, protests and surprised cries could be heard.

Severus walked towards the Headmaster, ignoring the insults and protests. He was used to it all. His eyes met Lily's, who smiled kindly (although a bit unsurely) at him. He also felt Remus' eyes on him; however he still felt unable to face the brunette, so he didn't look at him. Instead, his eyes landed on Sirius, who was staring at him with open and plain dislike and mistrust.

"Enough!" ordered Albus, placing a hand over Severus' shoulder, supportably. Finally, everyone obeyed "From your reaction, I suppose most of you know our new member. Severus has decided to switch sides and now has agreed to work as a spy, taking a great personal risk"

A new round of shouts and protests and this time the dark haired teen couldn't help to look around, searching for Remus' eyes in the crowd. He was sitting on Lily's left side (James was on her right), the lycanthrope looked torn between unsure and happy. Severus couldn't decide whether he felt relieved or concerned by this.

"How do we know that's true, Albus?" exclaimed Sirius, standing up and sending a defiant glance in the ex Slytherin's direction "How can we trust him, knowing what he's capable of?" he added, giving Remus a significant look, who squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

_And you don't know I was the one who actually told the Dark Lord about the prophecy _the dark haired male thought, but kept the comment to himself. Now wouldn't be a good time to start a fight with Black or anyone else.

"I trust him" declared the Headmaster, smiling "do you trust my judgment, Sirius?"

"I… umm…" the boy looked around uncomfortably, all eyes fixed on him.

"I trust him too" exclaimed Lily suddenly, standing up and walking towards her childhood friend. She place a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately "I completely trust Severus Snape"

Severus eyed her and cocked an eyebrow in a half sarcastic gesture. The redheaded smiled at him and winked.

"Lily!" screamed James, Sirius and Peter at the same time "You can't…!"

That was when Remus stood up too and situated himself next to his friend and his ex-boyfriend. He exchanged a brief look with him and then turned to his friends "I'm with Lily in this. I believe we should trust Severus. Besides, if Albus believes him…"

"Remus!" the Marauders protested and Albus smiled kindly.

"Enough of this, boys. These are bad times and we should trust each other, right?"

After that, nobody dared to protest.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Next chapter should have a little more romance or so I hope…

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me your opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Here's a new chappie.

Special thanks to my darling reviewers: gothic antagonist and brbfidingemo.

HP and all its characters belong to JKRowling.

* * *

Trust.

It was a charming baby, although a bit small. Which wasn't surprising, seeing it had been premature. Born on July 31st and therefore condemned by a prophecy made before his own mother knew that she was pregnant.

Harry James Potter was a light of hope. And because of that, a curse too.

Remus smiled, when he noticed the baby had fallen asleep. He enjoyed helping Lily; the poor girl needed much more rest than most mothers did. So, at least once a week, he would visit her. Soon they would be protected by the _Fidelio_ Charm but until then…

"Hello, Remus"

"Sirius" he greeted the newcomer with a brief head movement, before placing Harry in his little cradle "How are you doing?"

"Not very well. They're following us like crazy, you know?"

Yes, Remus knew. Wherever he was, he had the impression that someone was following him. It was obvious that the Death Eaters, tired of no finding Lily and James had decided to follow their best friends around, trying to find some track that would lead them to the Potters. But obviously, they were just as careful as the couple.

"I believe you should hurry up with the _Fidelio _Charm" the lycanthrope commented "Otherwise, it's just a matter of time before they find them"

Sirius nodded, his whole attention focused on the now peacefully asleep baby. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, as if something was troubling him "Sirius? Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Just dandy"

"Are you sure? You look…"

The front door opened and both of them turned around, taking their wands out. Although they were at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix (now that Harry was born, Albus had considered it would be safer if the Potters and the Longbottoms moved into the place) the chance of an attack wasn't excluded.

"Ah… it's you, _Snivellus_" said Sirius, with a scornful smile. Remus rolled his eyes, but Snape didn't seem to care. He simply continued walking until he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Black. Lupin"

"Oh, feeling cocky, huh Snape? Just because Albus trusts you it doesn't mean…"

"Sirius, for God's sake, leave it already!" argued the brunette, placing a hand over his friend's arm "As Albus said, we shouldn't fight among ourselves"

Sirius grunted something intelligible and sent a sad look in Remus direction, before leaving the room, undoubtedly looking for his best friend.

* * *

"They don't trust you, you know?"

Severus wasn't sure where did that assertion come from, but he knew it was true. There was something in the rest of the Marauders' behavior that showed the suspicions they had about Remus "I know" he replied, staring at the floor "But it was expected. Because of my… condition"

The dark haired teen let out a dry chuckle "Which just proves how little they know you. Or how little they appreciate you. If they did, they would know they could leave their lives in your hands"

"These are bad times, Severus" the other protested, turning his attention back to Harry's cradle, if only to avoid eye contact with his ex boyfriend "You wouldn't trust me either"

"That's where you are wrong, Lupin" protested the ex Slytherin, standing up and getting closer to him "I could never doubt you" he whispered against his ear, sending shivers down the other boy's back "I know you too well for that"

Remus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate in just enjoying his companion proximity. Severus' presence was so comforting and yet… "How are your friends doing? the Malfoys I mean. I've heard Narcissa has also had a baby, right?"

"Indeed, a boy. They've named him Draco" although he couldn't see him, Remus knew that the other was smiling "They're absolutely delighted. Though I would say Narcissa is as worried for her child as Lily. I guess… I guess that Lily is luckier"

"Luckier? Why?"

"Because her husband chose the right side" Remus turned around to face him and saw the humorless smirk "the problem with being on the Dark Lord's side is that you might lose your life not only in your enemies' hands… but also in your comrades"

"I'm very sorry" Remus whispered, remorse finally getting the best of him. Severus arched his eyebrows, confused "I shouldn't… I mean… that is… I'm sorry if… umm… if I had any influence in your decision to become a Death Eater"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Lupin" argued the older, crossing his arms over his chest, still smirking "You had nothing to do with it"

Without stopping to think, Remus took the other by his tunic's neck and pulled him close, before kissing him firmly on the lips. For a second, Severus remained motionless. Then, he returned the kiss for a couple of seconds before pushing him away "It's not a good idea, Lupin"

"Remus" protested the brunette "please Severus… at least when we're alone…"

"I'll rather not" he said, taking a step back "Calling you by your first name invites me down the memory lane and that's a dangerous path, Lupin. Now more than ever"

"I still love you"

A sigh and a sad nod. They heard someone going down the stairs and Remus was sure he wouldn't receive and answer. However, Severus pulled a chain out of his tunic's neck and showed it to him. Remus recognized the ring hanging on it and smiled, immediately pulling out his own ring with a similar motion.

Both keep their promise, even if they did it in secret.

And that was enough.

* * *

Sitting next to the window, Lily half heard the conversation between her husband and his best friend. She knew that Remus was downstairs, taking care of her only child and it hurt her deeply to know that both James and Sirius didn't trust him.

She did trust him. In all truthiness, it was impossible for her to imagine Remus doing something as stupid as joining the Death Eaters. Especially not now that Severus had decided to switch sides. Granted, the girl knew he had been the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, but she had already forgiven him. Of course, it was a secret she would carry till her death, because if someone else was to know… no, better not even think about it.

She stared at her husband. He didn't even notice, his focus on the conversation with Sirius. She sighed and that was when she got the boys attention.

"Is there something wrong, Lils?"

She rolled her eyes. Clearly something was wrong. What sort of silly question was that? Sometimes she truly wondered what in the world had she been thinking when she said 'yes, I do' "It's nothing" she replied, avoiding eye contact and wasn't surprised when the guys went back to their discussion, as if nothing had happened.

Few people could see through that lie. Most didn't because it was much more comfortable ignoring the truth.

"What do you think, love?" asked James a little later, while the girl had kept gazing out the window.

"About what?"

James sighed and sat next to her "Sirius suggests that we don't make him our Guardian. And I think he's right; it's too obvious. So perhaps we should ask Peter…"

"What?!" she exclaimed, standing up looking at them with utter surprise "No. It's not that I don't like Peter, it's just… he's… well…"

"The Death Eaters will never suspect him, Lils. It's fool's proof" explained Sirius calmly. The girl frowned.

"I would be more comfortable if we asked Remus, then"

"Lily…" James' tone was firm and inflexible "We've already discussed this and we agreed…"

"You know what?!" she shouted, watching them angrily "Do whatever you want! I don't care!" and with that being said, she stormed out the room and went downstairs, deciding to check on her son.

She was as worried as James about Harry. But she simply couldn't doubt Remus.

* * *

Lily ran downstairs, in the verge of tears. She did love her husband, but sometimes she hated the way he behaved. Occasionally she wondered if they were too different and if maybe it would be better if…

"Oh. I'm not interrupting, right?" she blushed slightly, seeing the scene taking place at the living room. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled kindly. Severus huffed.

"There is nothing to interrupt, Evans" he alleged dismissively "or should I call you Potter?"

After that, the girl sighed sadly and headed towards her baby's cradle, ignoring the boys. Both watched this, concerned "What's the matter, Lils?"

"It's nothing, Remus" she replied calmly, leaning to brush a bang away from Harry's face.

"Ah… so you've finally exploded. I was starting to wonder if I had miscalculated" Severus tone was sarcastic and the lycanthrope eyed him, confused "You're not like them, Evans. Your nature is much more compassionate, comprehensive and trusting"

"I guess that's a compliment?"

"Of course, my dear" replied the dark haired teen, sarcastically.

"Lils" Remus whispered, moving closer to her and taking her hands between his "Thank you for your trust and concern, but I'm fine. Seriously"

And it was the truth. All in all, the brunette only needed two people to believe in him: Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Potter.

* * *

"The enchantment will be ready tomorrow" Remus announced a couple of days later, during one of Severus' visits. Said boy arched an eyebrow "I don't think that Potter would be pleased to find out that you're sharing that information with me, Lupin"

"It doesn't matter to me" argued the brunette, shrugging "I know I said it didn't bother me that they didn't trust me. However, I've recently noticed that I do mind"

"Naturally" replied the ex Death Eaters, smiling "I always said that those friends of yours were no good at all"

"Well, yours are not exactly perfect either. Look in what lovely mess they've gotten you"

Severus let out a dry, full of sarcasm chuckle "You think that, Lupin? I'm the only one who could handle such a dangerous mission. One way or another, I was condemned to end up with the Death Eaters"

"Severus..."

"The problem with you and all your friends is that you keep your heart on your sleeve, making yourself vulnerable and predictable. I, on the other hand, know how to behave and avoid being discovered. In addition, I'm the one with all the contacts inside the Death Eaters circle, huh?"

"Ah … well, I guess you're right. Perhaps it would be wiser to be a little more reserved..."

"Nonsense" protested the former Slytherin "I can't imagine you being otherwise. And if you were, I don't think we…"

Harry's sudden cry interrupted them and the ex Gryffindor rushed to his side. He picked him up and began rocking him, while his ex boyfriend watched him "I can't understand how can Potter doubt you" he stated, out of nowhere "Not after seeing this"

Remus laughed slightly "It's normal that his worries don't let him think straight" he moved closer to the dark haired male and offered him the baby "Wanna carry him?"

"Do I look like a nanny or something?"

This time the brunette laughed harder, giving him the child. Severus had no other option that accept him, but ended up carrying the baby as if he was an atomic bomb. However, Harry stopped crying and stared at him "I think he likes you"

"Oh, wonderful" said the other, sarcastic "a Potter who likes me"

"And he would like you even more if you didn't carry him as if he was a bomb" Lily added, suddenly appearing and laughing too, before approaching her friend and taking her son "I think you have lots of father's potential, Sev. Harry seems happy with you. Happier than with Sirius, as the matter of the fact"

"Sure. Next thing you'll be telling me is that I should adopt a baby" said the boy, crossing his arms over his chest "You have the craziest ideas, Evans"

The girl laughed "What do you think, Remy? Wouldn't you like to have a small family?"

The werewolf smiled and eyed his ex boyfriend "It would be wonderful, Lils. With a little luck, maybe someday I will"

Severus merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Remus says the spell will be done by tomorrow"

"U-hu" there was no joy on her tone and the ex Slytherin could hear a bit of resentment on her response. He arched his eyebrows questioningly and the red-haired girl immediately added "It's nothing, actually. I guess I'm just a little paranoid"

"Evans..."

"It's the true, Sev. Besides, I don't wish you to trouble you anymore. I know you have lots to do for the Order and I wouldn't want…"

"You're no bother, Lily. You know you can count on me"

She smiled and nodded "Will you visit? Whenever you can, of course"

He shook his head "I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be wise. You shouldn't reveal your hiding place to someone who must spend far too much time with Death Eaters"

"Right. Nevertheless, if one day you feel like dropping by… just go and ask Sirius. I'll tell him about it"

The dark haired male laughed "Oh, fancy that! I'd love to see that; it will be a laugh, at the very last"

* * *

"Severus! Severus, wait!"

The man turned around, in order to face the person following him. This allowed Narcissa to catch up with him; she had run out of breath, which suggested she had been running after him for a while. He cocked an eyebrow "Cissa?"

"I… I must talk to you" she was finding hard to breath, so Severus waited patiently for her to recover, although he felt slightly concerned "It's about your muggleborn friend"

"Lily? What's the matter with her?"

Narcissa looked around, making sure nobody was around. She stepped closer to him, just in case "I've heard something terrible, Sev. It seems, he has found them"

"What?! That can't be"

"According to Lucius, someone told the Dark Lord about the Potter's hiding place. He's going after them tonight"

"W-what? I need… I have to…"

"I don't wanna know it, Snape!" she screamed, covering her ears "just go. And if someone asks…"

"You have nothing to do with this. I know; thanks Cissa"

* * *

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, it also pained Sirius to distrust Remus. Sadly, there was no other way to explain how well informed Voldemort seemed to be about the Potter's movements. In fact, they had avoided certain death only because _Snivellus _keep the Order updated and God knew how much Sirius hated owing something to the _greasy-git_…

"Sirius, could you please sit down for a while?"

He nodded and took a sit next to his friend. To be honest, Sirius had been feeling more anxious lately; he hadn't spoken with his best friend since he and Lily moved to Godric's Hollow and something keep nagging him, although he wasn't sure what it was. Spending most of his free time with Remus eased him a little but…

The two Marauders sat in stiff silence, not really knowing what to say "I'm surprised you're willing to spend so much time in my company, Padfoot" the brunette confessed "After all, I know you guys don't trust me"

The other gazed at him, somewhere between startled and worried. Remus shook his head "I've known for a while. And I learned to deal with it"

"Remus…"

But before the other male could whisper an apology or something like that, someone knocked on the door. Sirius stood up and hurried towards the entrance, leaving Remus alone.

For some reason, the werewolf began to feel very uneasy. Something in the back of his head warned him that things were about to go downhill.

* * *

"_Snivellus?_ What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for this, Black. You're the only one I could ask for help!" he took a deep breath and noted his lungs burned from so much running. He could have appeared, of course, but in his distress, he had forgotten about it "He has found them!"

"Who…? What the he…?" and he suddenly understood. Suddenly, everything was as clear as water "Damn it!" the ex Gryffindor exclaimed, before pushing the other boy out of his way and heading towards his garage, where he found his motorbike.

He had made a mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake.

And it was about to cost him his best friend's life.

* * *

The last coherent thought before the door exploded that James had, was that they had placed their trust in the wrong person.

The only thing he could do now, was to hope for said person to receive what he deserved.

* * *

So, how do you like it? I think it has a fair amount of romance, humor and drama. Lots of drama, actually. LOL

But it's your opinion which counts, so, don't forget to give it to me!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people! I'm back!

Sorta. I can not promise I'll be updating this a lot but I'll try, okay? In the meantime, please enjoy this new chappie.

Hope it'll make up for the long wait!

HP and all its characters belong to JKRowling.

* * *

Traitors.

He had waited for a reasonable time, but it was clear that Sirius wasn't coming back. Fearing the worst Remus John Lupin stood up and headed towards the house's entrance. Someone was standing at the threshold, but it wasn't his friend. As the matter of fact, the person standing there just proved that his worst suspicions were right.

"No" he whispered, automatically going into denial. After all, denial is a usual mind's resource to protect oneself from the pain "No. It can't be"

Severus closed his eyes, unable to answer. He couldn't offer him any solace, because there weren't enough words to express what he felt. Both knew perfectly well what was going on and there was nothing they could do to prevent it from happening.

The brunette collapsed on the floor, fighting back tears. Severus kneeled next to him and hugged him lightly; comforting him as best as he could.

Although he was beyond consolation too.

* * *

The news of Lord Voldemort's fall revolted the wizarding world. It was very surprising that such a small baby had achieved what so many grown-up and powerful wizards hadn't. Undoubtedly, a celebration was in order.

Or at least, that was the case of the former members of the Order of the Phoenix, who, despite having lost two of their companions, felt relieved. Finally, the war had ended.

But there were still pieces to pick up.

* * *

He had almost completely forgotten how was it like to wake up in his lover's arms. His first instinct when he woke up was to smile, feeling happier than he had been in the last 3 years. Soon after, however, memories rushed back and reality settled in.

"Morning" said the dark haired man, noticing he was awake.

"Hi"

"I'm gonna prepare some tee"

And he stood up. The werewolf watched him in silence, thinking of the ironies of life. The night before he had lost his best friend, had ended up sleeping with his ex-boyfriend in the bed of the man who he had always thought he could trust and who was in fact a traitor. Oh, and said man had also been his crush for a little while when he had been in school but that didn't mean anything now, right? It seemed that the Prince Charming had turned into the villain of the story and the villain had seen the error of his ways.

Such a tangled and unusual fairy tale.

But he was Remus John Lupin and nothing in his life was very usual.

* * *

He went downstairs several minutes later, feeling worse than in his entire life. Any minute now, Albus would contact him to let him know what had happened the night before. Oh, poor Harry! Condemned to die at such a young age because of a prophecy that...

"Severus? Severus, is something wrong?" well, many things were wrong but the question had left his lips without him really thinking it. After all, the eldest was in front of the fireplace, holding a cup in his hand which shook visibly. Slowly, almost unwillingly, the boy turned to face his (ex) lover.

"Albus has just informed me. The child lives"

More than unexpected news. But so very welcome.

* * *

He sat opposite to the window and watched the hours slowly passing away. Although he hadn't eaten breakfast, he didn't feel hunger. He didn't feel anything, in fact. Hunger, cold, sadness or happiness. No anger, no pain. Just emptiness.

Severus had left shortly after Albus had given him the news about Harry. He had gone to search the Headmaster to speak to him personally and afterwards he would be heading towards the Malfoy's Manor. He had to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, now that Voldemort had fallen. Remus had heard all his explanation, not paying attention and only nodding at certain points. After the surprise of Harry's fate, he hadn't been able to think of anything, really.

He sighed. Eventually, he guessed, a member of the Order would come and find him. Perhaps. But perhaps not. Perhaps everyone would be too busy, celebrating. But he had nothing to celebrate. Lily was dead. James was dead. Sirius had betrayed them. And Peter...

Good point; where the heck was Peter? Had he already heard of what had happened to the Potter? Most likely. Did he feel as empty and lost as Remus? Maybe. Should he go looking for him?

Yes. However, it would have to wait. He couldn't muster enough strength to stand up or to even blink. In many ways, a part of him had died along with Lily and James.

Luckily Severus had been there for him.

Right?

* * *

Narcissa kept on crying and Severus had run out of ideas of what to do to comfort her. Two days had passed since the Potter's deaths and the evening before a group of _aurors_ had broken into the mansion to arrest Lucius. Severus suspected that it was just a matter of time before they went after him too, but in the meantime...

He had seriously considered going to visit Remus. A little later, he had repented realizing that it would be a terrible mistake. Almost as bad as sleeping with him after hearing about the attack on the Potter. He had been driven by pain, impotence, absolute terror and despair. But now there was nothing left to drive him.

Except love. But which is the worth of such emotion in times like those?

He sighed as he went into the kitchen to prepare more hot chocolate. Remus always said that chocolate was good for sad people. Severus hoped that sooner or later it would make Narcissa feel better.

Because if the girl kept crying, it wouldn't be long before he felt apart too.

* * *

It was a gray autumn morning when Sirius Black was caught. The word spread quickly and it wasn't long before every wizard and witch in England knew about it.

Naturally, Remus was the last to know. As it happens most of the time, those who would care the most about the news are the last ones to find out.

For some reason, Peter's fate didn't affect him like it should have. Deep down within his soul, he felt that something wasn't right. Only he couldn't point it out.

Twelve years would pass before he realized what was wrong.

* * *

Severus woke up early. He had tea and toast for breakfast. He took a shower, dressed and finished getting ready to go. At 8.53 in the morning, he was standing at his house threshold, waiting.

9 o'clock. He sighed and put on his coat. A black limousine stopped in front his house, causing several curious looks from his neighbors. The man ignored this and got closer to the car.

A middle aged man who was the driver, opened the door. Severus stepped into the car and greeted its occupants "Good morning, Narcissa"

"Severus" she said, her voice barely audible. She looked quite disgraceful, although she had tried to hide it with numerous beauty's spells and potions. However, her normally beautiful hair fell limpidly around her overly pale face and the eyes were puffy and red. She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"We could have appeared at the Ministry" he said, sitting next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"No" she shook her head vigorously "I needed to travel by car. I need to pull myself together, don't I?"

They didn't say another word. Sometimes, there's no need for them.

* * *

Remus left the trial's room in a rush, unable to endure such torture for another minute. Sirius refused to talk, although he had been interrogated over and over again. And every time that someone mentioned to Peter, the man smiled scornfully. And when he had been openly accused of being involved in the murder of the Potter, he had let out a dry cruel laugh and exclaimed 'Yes, it's my fault! After what I did, I might as well have killed them myself!´

A shiver ran through his spine. That man was not Sirius Black. He couldn't be; the Sirius he knew was kind and generous and...

_Well, not always_, Remus thought bitterly, recalling his school years and the "pranks" the Marauders had submitted Severus to. Should he have suspected back then? No; it was impossible to imagine that...

A child crying brought him back to reality. He hadn't seen Harry in while; not since the _Fidelio _charm. The child would be one year old now and he would be probably learning to walk... Oh, poor child! Condemned to live without his parents!

The child who was crying would be around Harry's age. He had blond hair, with a beautiful face and gray eyes which were full of tears right then, as he had fallen while trying to explore the room he was in. His mother helped him up and tried to comfort him.

"Narcissa" he whispered, unable to help it and the woman must have heard him, because she looked around. She picked her son up and approached him, looking nervously around.

"Lupin" she greeted him and again, looked around nervously. Then she took a couple steps closer to him "What are you doing here?"

Remus pointed with his head towards the room he had just exited. Narcissa stared at him without understanding but soon she realized what was going on "Oh. My cousin, right?" he nodded "Oh, the ironies of life..."

He would have asked what was she talking about but just then, someone else joined them "I couldn't find any coffee, Cissa. Chocolate?"

"Thanks" said the blonde, taking the cup her friend was offering absentmindly. Then the newcomer turned his attention towards the werewolf who was eying him nervously.

"Severus!" he exclaimed, feeling on the verge on a nervous breakdown. The dark-haired man however, eyed him impassively.

"You came to Black's trial" he sentenced and the other nodded "Shouldn't you be inside, then?"

"Couldn't stand it" Remus whispered, shaking his head violently "that man isn't Sirius"

"I beg to differ" replied the Death Eater "that's not the Sirius Black you knew and worshipped. Me, on the other hand... I'm quite familiar with this one"

Remus closed his eyes, fighting back tears "I guess you're right"

Just then another courtroom's door opened and Narcissa looked at it with apprehension. Severus placed a hand over her shoulder and pointed with his head towards the now open door "The time has come. Shall we?"

"No" the blonde seemed on the brink of tears and Remus suddenly realized what was she doing there. She had come to her husband's trial "No, Severus I…" she whispered, hugging Draco tighter against her chest.

"Cissa…"

"No" she shook her head and then stared at her son "I'll go. On my own. Please, just look after Draco, ok?"

Severus tried to discussed it, but she silenced him with a look and he nodded, defeated "Very well"

Then the woman handed Draco to him and turned towards Remus. She opened her mouth as if to say something, seemed to rethink it and closed it, then she went to the courtroom.

And so, the former lovers stayed outside, waiting to hear what would happen to their friends.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the men were sitting on a bench outside the courtroom. Draco was entertaining himself eating a chocolate from that Remus had found in his robe and he paid them no mind. Actually, they were trying to ignore each other too. However…

A door opened and a group of Dementors walked through it, dragging along a handcuffed man followed by a group of guards/wizards. Remus heart skipped a beat, for the man exiting the courtroom was no other than Sirius Black. He almost called after him, but found himself unable to speak.

Yet Sirius saw him. And it seemed he hadn't run out of words.

"REMUS!" he exclaimed, ignoring his captors and throwing himself at his friend's feet "Remus" he repeated, sounding lost and scared while hugging the other boy's legs "Remy, please forgive me. I don't deserve it but please… tell me you forgive me. You're the only one I can ask, the only one who can grant it to me, please…"

"Si-siruis" he shuttered, horrified. How dare he ask that? How dare he to even think that…?

He heard Severus uttering a spell and seconds later, Sirius lay at his fee. The guards eyed the dark haired man warily and he met their stare challengingly, so they said nothing and just decided to levitate Sirius unconscious body towards wherever they were taking him.

Remus watched them leave and then broke down into tears.

He didn't notice his ex boyfriend's comforting arm around his shoulders. However, it remained there for the next hour.

* * *

As I remembered, this last part was much much more dramatic. However, I can't remember exactly how it went...

Anyway, thanks for reading and again, sorry for the long wait!


End file.
